Pretty Days
by I Wanna Run With You
Summary: Homosexuality, drugs, love. Frerard  Frank Iero ; Gerard Way  Brallon  Brendon Urie ; Dallon Weekes. Rated R.
1. So It Seems I'm Someone I've Never Met

Brendon's POV

I'm trying not to talk since what happened this weekend while at home. I swear this is the most difficult thing I've ever experienced, behind learning guitar all by myself. It was really hard to see people that cared about you, agitated and, trying to get an explanation out of your mouth. It's like, you're hungry, and you have plenty of good things to eat in front of you, and you know that eating them would make you feel better, but you just CAN'T touch them since you promised yourself not to. Yeah, that's exactly how it felt, except that now because of this thought I was also hungry... I don't understand what you're trying to say with this last line.

I hadn't seen Spencer for the two first school hours, but I was used to it. You know, Spencer is the kind of dude that attracts most of... Wait. Every single pretty chick that sees him, and he likes to ''hang out'' with them in the morning, or... Most of the time. I was suddenly awaken from my thoughts by this -Bang bang bangbangbang bangbangbangbang bang bang- thing Spencer did every morning on the class door when he arrived. He came and sat next to me as always, with his usual morning smile that meant "Crazy night, bro".

"Hey dude!" He whispered, not quietly at all. I looked at him, quite amused by the fact he was calling me 'dude'. I half-smiled, but didn't answer. He poked me in the shoulder. "Brendon, I said hey dude!", but still I didn't gave him any answer. "You know, most of the time, when someone say 'hey dude' to somebody, the somebody concerned gives him an answer, just saying-" I looked at him again, faked an exhausted look, and saw a smirk appearing on his face. What was wrong with him? I saw him take out a piece of paper. "Piss off Brendon, done!" I couldn't help but let out a little laugh out. "Now," he said, "what about talking, would you talk a little bit? Talking is good you know? Just talk Brendon! I know you're dying to! Talk, talk, talk, talk, taaaaaalk…" He truly knew how to piss me off enough to make me 'taaaaalk'.

"SPENCE! What about shutting you goddamn mouth right now, yeah?" Not talking to Spencer was, as you seen, impossible.

"Sure!" He took back his piece of paper, "Fucking piss off Brendon, done!" He was smirking again.

"Screw you, Spencer." I said with a smile that wanted to turn into a laugh.

The rest of the hour passed by really fast since Spencer and I were trying to communicate with our hands. With weird moves of course, we couldn't do anything the normal way, or not ridiculously. We were ridiculously weird. There was nothing to do about that.

So the hour was done and it was lunch time. We made our way to our table, yes_ our_ table. We were kind of popular in here, well Spencer was, and I was the so called 'cutie' guy that's by his side. I've never appealed anybody though. Or not enough to make this person come and talk to me. I didn't mind, I had my music, Spencer and, food. Damn I was hungry, so hungry the food they were giving us this noon, well if it was food, satisfied me.

"So! What's the matter Brendon? Do you want to talk or something? You know I'm not good at listening people so take your chance while I'm all-ear." He said. I could see he was a little bit concerned about how I was acting. There was a war in my head between the feeling of telling him everything, the feeling of keeping that for me and reassure him, and the feeling of not answering at all. I chose the second one.

"No, I'm ok, trust me!"

"Fine, I'll stop bothering you with that, but know that if you feel the need to talk I'm-" He'd been cut by one the girls of a singing class staring at him from the beginning of the lunch. I think her name was Sewssen or something like that, and her voice was like an angel one, I swear. Anyways, I wasn't listening to what they were saying. Spencer put his hand on my shoulder, "I'll be back!" he said. Obviously he wouldn't be back, so I spent the rest of the day with… me? That made it easier not to talk anyway.

The last hour was music, and that was why I loved Mondays. I was probably the only one that loved Mondays in the whole world, but I truly did, because of music. The class started, as I noticed a kid I've never seen before, surely because I was too busy with Spence, with black hair and hazel eyes I think, next to a really curly haired guy. They were both holding their electric guitars, and playing silently. I decided I wanted to talk to them, and as I was approaching I saw a boy just behind the curly haired guy. I don't know what happened at that moment, but I swear couldn't keep my eyes out of his face. A pure face, with a bright smile on it as he was watching and mumbling some lyrics of a song I didn't recognize at that moment. His blue eyes and his sweet facial expression were holding me. I didn't even know what to think of my thoughts. Was it gay to think like that? Was I gay? That could explain a lot, like how during a party I was dying to kiss Ryan Ross. I hated thinking about that because I shivered all the time. But whatever, I was kind of drunk, so I don't think I'm gay…I just may be weird…I took my acoustic guitar, and when I made my way to them, the boy was not there anymore. I checked all over the room, he was nowhere. Fuck. I didn't stop though and went to the curly haired and black haired guy. I leant against their table, and they looked up in a synchronized time and had the same surprised look on their face. As if I was some kind of an alien or something. I decided to break my silence, again.

"Uhm... Hi." I said. They looked at each other, and I didn't even know why I came there anymore. The curly haired one finally decided to answer.

"Hey, I don't know what magic power made you want to talk to us, but I'm Ray and he's Frank!" Frank smiled at me. An adorable smile, to be honest, I couldn't help but smile back at this.

"And I'm Brendon ." I said, still smiling.

"Yeah we know that! You're Spencer the heartbreaker's best friend!" Frank said in a sarcastic way. I was quite surprised at that, Spence didn't break hearts, at least, that's not what he was telling me.. But whatever, I wanted to know about the blue eyes guy.

"Apparently yes..?" I said a bit disoriented. "But hum, there was a dude right here with you five minutes ago right?"

"Yup!" Frank immediately replied. "Dallon Weekes!" Dallon was his name. It fit perfectly. I repeated his name in my head like ten times, until realizing what I was doing. What the fuck was happening? I ended up repeating 'I'm not gay' to myself twenty times. The teacher called for silence. Ironical, uh? So yeah, today, we had to be in groups of three, and compose something that sounded a bit burlesque. I loved burlesque. But considering the face Frank and Ray were wearing, they mustn't like it... I thought a bit and decided they could be useful later as friend, so to gain them, I walked up to the teacher.

"Excuse me, sir. I really fancy the burlesque thing, but I was wondering if we could mix it up a bit with some modern thing such as punk, or just sound a bit rock?" I wasn't sure about how my question sounded like but he didn't seem confused.

"You know Brendon, I said it has to sound burlesque. So it doesn't matter if you mix it with Jazz, Rock or even Rap, as long as we find the burlesque side of the song!" He smiled seeing my face bright smiling to this answer. I nodded as a 'thank you' and walked back to my group.

"What did you ask?" Ray said frowning.

"Well, I saw your faces when you heard the word 'burlesque' and so I asked if we could mix it with other styles, and as long as it sounds burlesque we can!" Frank suddenly became really excited about doing the thing.

"Oh dude that's so cool! I hate burlesque so much that even saying the word makes me feel-" He stopped as he saw my embarrassed face. "Oh, you... You like it. Well sorry, I guess Ray and I can try out with burlesque."

"No, it's okay, I'm open to all sorts of music!" I said smiling friendly.

We started working as I knew exactly how it had to sound. There were all these ideas fusing in my head. It was going to sound good. The class was about to end, and we were all packing our stuff, but not Ray. He started playing guitar with so much passion it felt like the guitar was one of his organs. It was flawless. Frank and I were staring at him, but Frank wasn't amazed, he might have been used to see his friend play. When he stopped I clapped with enthusiasm and then slowed down as I realized no one else was clapping. Oh man, this was awkward. We got out of the class and as I was telling good bye to Frank and Ray, I saw Dallon coming to them, and felt my heart beating so hard I didn't know if could handle it any longer.

"How was music, guys? Did you get some applause this time Ray?" he laughed and turned at me. "Well hello! Can someone introduce this boy to me?" He said looking straight to my eyes, with a look everyone would fall for.

Frank giggled and looked at me "This is the signal, he's going to get you no matter what." he whispered. I didn't get it at first. Get me? What was that supposed to mean? And well I came to the conclusion he must be gay. Or bisexual… But you don't get a boy when you're straight except if you're a girl, and he definitely was a boy.

"I'm Brendon, and you must be Dallon?" I finally said, without breaking the eye contact.

"Oh so you asked for my name to Ray and Frank? May I know why?" he asked with an amused smile.

"I-"

Ray cut me off. "-Don't bother Replying to that Brendon, he's having fun trying to turn people upside down, uh Dallon?"

"Well." Dallon said. "I am pleased to meet you Brendon!" He hugged me, which I found pretty odd, but less odd than the beat of my heart that got so fast at that moment. Frank and Ray left with Dallon and I left in my own direction avoiding the other students looks.

What has just happened? Why did I feel my heart beat so strong in my chest? I couldn't be gay! I mean, I had nothing against gay people, but I was sure I loved boys! Oh god. Did I just think boys? I meant girls. Or maybe I didn't. Maybe I was gay... I looked up to a pretty hot girl that was, to my own satisfaction, wearing a skirt, and felt relieved as I heard my second brain think 'Oh look this sexy bitch! What I would do to her.' Mmmh, should that relieve me or just reveal I'm a horny virgin guy that can't make up his mind? "WOW!" I exclaimed. I just walked into the door. THIS FUCKING DOOR HIT MY FACE! I was thinking so hard I hadn't see it wasn't an automatically door... Damn! "Focus on where you're going you piece of shit." I mumbled to myself. By the way, did you know that walking was almost as automatic as breathing? I just noticed I didn't know if I was ordering my brain to make me walk, or if actually my legs decided themselves... That fucked up my mind.

Once in front of my door I searched in my pocket for my key and found a paper in it. There was a phone number on it and under it said: 'Don't forget me. -D'. He must have put it there when he had hugged me... I surprised myself smiling and being happy about a boy running after me... This was official, I wasn't 100% straight, but I wouldn't tell anybody.

Later that evening, after finishing my homework, I took that piece of paper Dallon had given me and didn't know what I wanted to do. I wasn't ready to make my coming out even only for me. I wasn't even sure anymore about the fact there was a gay part in me. I tossed it in the trash and took my guitar. I played about an hour until my mother cut me.

"Honey, come downstairs for dinner!" She yelled from the kitchen. I wasn't hungry, I had a knot in my stomach. "Brendon?"

"I'm not hungry mom!" I heard her coming upstairs, what meant she wanted to talk. She entered in my room, and I sighed.

"What's wrong Brendon? You haven't been eating your dinner since Sunday. Is it because of what happened last week? Your father didn't mean what he said you know, I forgave him. And you can too. "

"It's not that mom. Can you leave me now?" Well it was a part of the reason why I wasn't hungry, but Dallon was 70% of the reason. I obviously couldn't talk about that with my mother.

"Well I'll put your plate in the fridge if you end up being hungry." She kissed my forehead and left.

Hours passed and it was now 11pm. I had been staring at the trash for almost two hours, not knowing what to do. But I was suddenly dying to text him. It was only a message after all. I took back the paper and there started the conversation. 'Hey, it's Brendon!' I sent. I was quite excited about talking with him, and couldn't wait for his answer.

'I thought you'd never text me. But now that I got your number, get ready to be spammed ;)' 

'Well, I guess I can handle it!' 

'Don't talk too fast, haha.' 

'We'll see! It's getting late, only 7:30 hours of sleep left.. Will I see you tomorrow?' 

'Maybe baby ;) Sweet dreams. xx' 

Were we flirting already? I thought about it and felt slowly asleep.

_I was walking down a dark alley, and it seemed like it was full of prostitutes and you could smell desire in the air. I didn't know what I was doing there, and my legs were walking even when I tried to stop. It was cold at first, and the more I walked, the more it was getting warm. My legs stopped when it became too hot to handle. I was sweating. I suddenly wasn't in the alley anymore, but in a room with a bed. Two girls arrived, and even if I wanted so much to follow them, my legs didn't move, so they slowly faded away. I still couldn't move, and I started to panic. Then, Frank appeared, got closer to me, and whispered to my ear, "He's going to get you, no matter what." he laughed and walk away. I finally managed to move, but a man pushed me against the wall and started kissing my neck. I assumed the man was Dallon. His lips made me shiver. He looked at me, bit my ear and said "You're mine…" _

It was 6am when I woke up frustrated from that dream. What the heck was that, uh? Since when was I dreaming gay porn? I decided I would avoid Dallon, and everybody else today. And I succeeded. The day passed really fast, but I was a bit concerned about not having seen Spencer all day. At that precise moment I received a message, and I hoped it was Spence telling me why he wasn't there today. Obviously it wasn't. It was Dallon. It said 'You're not going to be able to avoid me much longer you know? If I have to block you in the corridors, I'll do it. You can't want to stay alone that much.' He was right. I had hated this day, being all alone, worrying for Spencer and most of all, this dream. I didn't answer Dallon, and fell asleep at 7pm. What a day, what a day.


	2. I Will Never Let Them Hurt You

**I will never let them hurt you.**

Frank's POV

This day was a bad day. Well, not THAT bad, but yeah… A bad _enough_ Wednesday for me to come back home depressingly angry. As soon as I got home, my father started shouting at me because I didn't answer him before leaving for school, and since I still wouldn't answering, he got even more furious at every not-answered question he asked.

I went to my room and slammed the door. His questions were all a different version of: Are you going to sport today? I had a load of work to do, and that's why I was supposed to skip it today. I hated sport, but my father forced me to do a different one every year.

Because he was angry with me, I knew he would take his revenge, forcing me to go anyway. "Prepare yourself for sport now." I was right.

I went out of my bedroom, to the living room. "DAAAD! Grow up! This is darn immature, I've got homework!"

"This is not up for discussion." He said a devilish grin on his face.

"Screw you then." I mumbled, and turned to see if he had heard me. I started breathing again when I saw he was watching TV.

Except for these kinds of talks, my father and I really didn't talk a lot. I hated him, and he knew it. That's why every time he talked to me he did everything possible to piss me off and to make me shout, so he had reason to be a dick to me even more.

Of course I went to sport. I couldn't do anything against what my father says. I played Tennis and I think I was not too bad since I win a lot... So yeah, I went to the sports hall and began the game with a weird guy with glasses. I think his name was Mickey, or Moikey or something like that, I don't know. He was really quiet, had no facial expression, and some kind of weird knees. I was myself really weird, so I wouldn't judge him. I didn't see him much in here, and it was the first time I played against him, so I was quite surprised when I realized he was winning so far. Whatever, he won, and I truly hated the feeling I had when I was losing. Losing usually really pissed me off, but not this time. Not this time because I perceived _**him**_. He was sitting on the stands as always.

I stared at him for like one whole minute without blinking until I noticed I had stopped breathing. -Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, every time I have a kind of strong, intense feeling, my breathing stops... Imagine when my virgin body will taste sex? It could get really dangerous, I don't want to die a fucking virgin!- So yeah the boy. I felt weird every time I was seeing him...

I quit looking at him when the weird knees guy poked my shoulder. "Well played, dude!"

"Yeah thank you, you won though. I don't see you often here..?"

"Well I-"

"KIDS COME HERE!" The coach said. "Ok. As you know, there's a big competition on Sunday, and I've got to say, we count on you Mikey!" Oh there was how we pronounced his name. "I want you all to be on your top game ok? Ok. You can leave now."

I look back to the stands and the boy was staring in my direction. "Is he your crush, Frank?" Mikey said softly.

"What? I don't get what you-"

"-Come on, I smelt your homosexuality from the other side of the place. Admit it or not, you have a gay side." I didn't answer, he was too right. How did he know? I mean, I only told Dallon… And well I _thought _I was doing a good job at not showing it. "Whatever, this dude you were looking at, he's my brother, his name is Gerard." He said with his hand on my shoulder. "And I don't know anything about his sexuality orientation!" He laughed. HE LAUGHED. He actually could change his facial expression.

"But I think you're a guy, that may be intriguing him, with such a look…" He was looking deep in my eyes, and that embarrassed me, because I didn't know what this look meant. Actually I didn't want to know.

"Yeah, uh, thank you Moikay." I left and heard him say something like: It's Mikey man, Mikey. Gerard's face was stuck in my head. His black wild hair, pale face, and dark hard look was blowing me out.

He had that special thing, I don't know. I swear he could turn straight men gay and lesbians straight. There was a word on my mind but I was afraid to think it, like, it would involve things such as feelings, and obsession. I didn't want to crush on a perfect face I... Darn, I just thought it. There it was. Perfect. And this word was weak to describe his angelic face. It was just fully occupying my mind, would I even get to see him again? I was really not sure about that until I walked into somebody smoking outside the sports hall.

"HEY! Be careful man!" Gerard said. I couldn't believe I got to see his lines that close. This face just couldn't be real.

"I- I'm sorry, I just was thinking and yeah, I didn't see you." I said, staring at him, to remember his face all my life.

"I guess it's..." He was looking straight through my eyes, frowning. I felt myself blushing. "…okay.. You-"

"-Hey, Gee, see you met Frank?" Oh Mikey… Your brother had just said 'you' to me; I guess I'll never know what he wanted to say… Darn.

"Well he kind of walked into me so I guess, yeah!" He said, half-smiling, and still looking deep through my eyes.

"Yeah, sorry again…" I didn't know what to say, he was intimidating. You know, it's the type of guy that acts like he's really confident, to hide whatever he feels inside, and to make you feel weak in front of him. I was smiling though, still staring. I could've done it for hours.

"Ok, that's getting really awkward… Let's get home Gee? I'm starving." Damn it Mikey why didn't you shut up this one time? I turned to glare at him. I didn't want to look too mean, so I let some sorrow appear in my look.

"Yeah, let's go!" Gerard said, walking to his car. He turned to face me and turned back again.

"I'm coming!" Then Mikey faced me. "I.. Sorry, I didn't realize you were having a kind of moment. Well I did, but I didn't want to bother."

"It's ok. Just- Just make sure I see him again, please."

"He'll be there at the competition Sunday!"

"Mikey! You say you want to leave and now you make me wait in the car?" Grerard yelled.

"Ok, see you two Sunday." I said. And we left. I was almost home when I saw Dallon's silhouette waiting, leaning against my door. "Dallon? What are you doing here?"

"Why are you talking to Gerard?"

"What? How do you know? And why do you even care?"

"I saw you when I came to the sports hall to get you so we could've walk a bit together." Wait, why? "Frank, there's no way you are going to hang out with him, ok? For your sake, forget him. He's not good."

"Dallon, what the fuck are you talking about? How is he not good? How do you know him?"

"Stop asking me questions, leave it at that, just do what I told you ok? See you tomorrow."

"Wait!" He was already walking back home. What did he meant? I swear there was no evil in Gerard's look, there was no way he could be bad... I didn't want to think about it anymore, I had those fucking homework to do.

It was 5pm, and to my surprise, I had finished my homework in less than an hour. Was I becoming a genius? I decided I had to check that, and went on the internet to try and solve an equation that was supposed to be my level. Hmm... I was DEFINITELY NOT a genius. _**It's driving me insane, although you try to fight dragged from the silence where you hide 'til you... Scream! **_Damn, where was my phone ringing from? _**Scream! I can't wait to hear you... I can't wait to hear you... Scream!**_

I turned my room upside down and there it was. In my shoe. WHY WAS IT IN MY FUCKING SHOE?

The message was from Ray. 'Come over my place, we have to repeat for the thing for music, Brendon is here too, and he wrote something apparently. Bring Pansy!'

'Coming' I texted back.

I took my jacket, Pansy and went out. My parents weren't here so I wouldn't get in trouble going out like that.

Wait… If Brendon was there, Dallon was there. He had totally crushed on Brendon. I found hilarious the way he tried to appear rude and not interested way too hard, when he talked to Brendon, but inside was all like: _Oh my god, this boy has to be miiiiiine!_ _What if he's straight…_ But yeah, if he was there, I would ask for explanation about Gerard.

I walked down the streets and crossed the road of three men I'd rather run from than fight. But they stopped me. They were tall, or was I that short? They started looking at each other and then a smirk appeared on their face. I don't know why my first reflex was to protect my guitar. "Oh, look at this punk-emo-rock kid, all he cares for is-"

"-Shut up Shannon. What are you doing here, at this hour?" The bearded one said.

"Uhh.. It's not even 6pm Tomo…."

"Oh God, guys, is it so hard to make us credible, just ONCE before we hit somebody?" Shannon laughed and opened his mouth to say something, what took him ages to do. "We should probably be clean next time Jared, it's your fault, YOU had put us on drugs, you know. HA!"

"Well, SHANNON, you should have thought about that before being born as my fucking brother!"

"OH YOU FUCKING TREES! STOP THAT!" Tomo said. I didn't know what to do, this was funny and scary at the same time… I could've just walk away, they wouldn't have noticed it, and I have no idea on why I didn't.

"Trees Tomo? Really? You didn't find anything else? Shannon, make him sleep." Shannon did so. He punched Tomo in the face with so much strength I knew it wasn't going to be funny anymore. It seemed like Tomo was the serious-retarded one, Shannon the strong-stupid one, and Jared the full-of-himself-leader-that-was-just-giving-tasks..

"SO!" Jared said. "That brings us back toooooo…YOU!" Jared pointed at me with an arrogant smile on his face. I jumped out of my skin as he screamed all of a sudden, what made Shannon giggle. But I WASN'T FUCKING LAUGHING!

Darn, what was going to happen next, was I going to-

Shannon's fist interrupted my thoughts as it punched my face. He repeated it twice before I fell to the ground, trying to protect Pansy again. "HA! What 'bout that you filthy emooo?"

"Why do you do that to… AHHHHH!" He had kicked me in the stomach to make me shut the fuck up as he said. My nose and lips were bleeding and I could swear I already had bruises all over my face. He just kept kicking me as Jared was mumbling Hash Pipe by Weezer. It was hurting so much I thought I would just pass out.

"WOW! WHAT THE FUCK GUYS!" I didn't recognize this voice as one of the three men's.

"Oh, Gerard, here is your booze, give the money and walk away." Gerard? He knew them? Had that something to do with the thing Dallon almost told me?

"FRANK?" Gerard exclaimed.

"Shannon, why the fuck did you hit him?" There was so much anger in his voice.

"Oh, is it you new boyfriend Geeeeeee?" Shannon said smirking at my face filled with blood, and at my aching body. He pushed Shannon away from me, and his strength surprised me, because Shannon almost fell.

"Frank are you okay?" I looked up at him. He seemed really concerned, and pissed. I could almost see pain in his eyes. That was fucking beautiful… and sexy. He held his hand out to me, seeing I could barely get up and even breathe.

Once on my feet, he threatened Jared and Shannon, and held me in his arm, taking care about not hurting Pansy.

"I.. I'm so sorry Frank.. I'll explain it someday, I.. I swear."

"It's okay.." I said in a weak tone.

"Where were you going?"

"It doesn't really matter anymore." I said resting my head on his shoulder. He smiled.

"Okay." He whispered, still smiling.


	3. You Can't Predict The End

_**A/N I do not own the characters. Sorry I haven't been posting since so long O_O Forgive me, yeah? So here it is, I've got four other chapters coming, watch out folks! 3**_

Brendon's POV

"_Frank, where the fuck are you, this is like the third message I leave you, what are you doing? Call me back."_ Ray said. He was really angry at Frank, I would rather be worried since it was now 7pm and he still hadn't replied to any of our calls.

"Ray calm down, you guys can repeat without him, he'll explain his absence tomorrow." Dallon said kindly.

"Ok Brendon, show us what you've been working on!" He was smiling all teeth. The kind of smile you don't forget.

"Yeah, uh, so you and Frank told me you were into Rock, with good solos and stuff, so I immediately thought about something." As I explained the whole idea, Ray was smiling more and more because of the solo he was about to have to write, and I was feeling Dallon's heavy look on me. I turned to face him, to realize his eyes were stuck on... My butt? Was I supposed to be cool with that? I mean, I wasn't totally sure yet I was gay, or even bisexual…

"Need some help with that?" I mocked, but my voice hadn't sound like it was supposed to. It sounded more like a serious _'do you want me to take my pants off'_. I so felt embarrassed saying it like that.

He laughed, and finally quit his view to look up straight to my eyes. "I'd love some help, yeah." Sweet mother of god why was I smiling at that? Dallon stood up. "Want some beer guys?" He walked beside me, letting his hand brush the very bottom of my back. I shivered. I think he felt me shiver since he turned to give me smirk.

Was that all proof that Dallon didn't leave me indifferent? I just couldn't deny it anymore. I had a crush, a crush on Dallon. _'Deal with it'_ I told my straight side.

He held out one bottle to me, then one to Ray, and took his. Drinking it reminded me of the moments I had with Spencer a long time ago. When he wasn't already in that all day and all night long sex thing. We stopped talking about the music thing and the repetition became a drinking session. It felt good, we were laughing and all, until Ray kicked us out of his garage because his parents were back home. Dallon and I took all the bottles and went out.

There I was, alone with Dallon. "Where do you live?" He said.

"Quite far actually..."

"Can't you parents come and pick you up?"

"Uhh, they left for the rest of the week so I'm quite alone at home until Monday evening...so…" Fuck, why did I tell him that? Now he'd do anything to-

"Oh, then let me walk with you? It's 10pm, there's no way I let you come back home alone!"

Ok Brendon, you've got to figure out what you want now. "Yeah, ok, sure!" I said smiling, "Thank you,"

"My pleasure, Brendon!" We walked along for ten minutes without saying a word. It was awkward. That was a fucking awkward silence I had to break or I'd go crazy! "So, uh.. Do you like men-USIC?" Oh good lord what did I just do? Well done...

"Menusic?" He laughed.

"I meant music..."

"Or maybe you meant men." He stated.

"NO!" I screamed, really embarrassed by the situation I'd just put me in. "I meant music." I said in a lower tone.

"Ok, never mind. Yes I do love music a lot..." He made a pause. "...And men too..."

_'How the fuck do I respond to that? Am I supposed to answer that or? Because I have no fucking idea on what to say right now._' I think to myself.

"Cool." I finally said. He bumped into my shoulder.

"Come on Brendie, don't be so uptight!" He mocked. WHAT THE FUCK WAS THIS NICKNAME? I didn't need to be called Brendie, thank you.

"We can be friends if that's the only thing you want." And then he sighed. I decided I wouldn't answer that, because, AGAIN, this wasn't answerable.

We walk five other minutes without talking until we finally reached my house. "Here's my house!" I said.

"WOAH IT'S HUGE! What are your parents working in?"

"They're.." I sighed. It was quite embarrassing. "They own a circus." I whispered, only loud enough for him to hear me.

Walking down the alley, I stopped to stare at his reaction. What really surprised me was that he wasn't laughing. Everyone I told about my parents job were all like _'Oh, and what's your mama doing? The bearded woman?' _HAHA, do you find yourself funny, bitch?

"That's cool, will you take me to one of their show someday?"

I laughed. "Yeah, if it pleases you!" I, as always, searched for my key and unlock the door. I felt Dallon's warm breath near my ear. How come I hadn't hear him walk that close to me? He slowly caressed the back of my neck with his oh-so-sweet lips, he kissed it, and then higher. I was shivering more and more the closer he came to my ear. He finally stopped when I let out a low moan. My hands were shaking as I tried to open the door, and ignore what he did.

I turned to face him, letting an ignorant and innocent look appear on my face. He took one step toward me and held my head. Oh God Dallon, don't you dare. Or maybe I should... Maybe it was worth a try... Just... Just **one** taste... His head slowly came closer to mine, and our lips collided. Pull away or push? Brendon, make a decision.

He started to slowly move his lips on mine, and I surrendered. I couldn't resist any longer. I kissed back and grabbed him. It was getting so intense... Our lips were moving to the bit, and I was fucking hardening. That's where I reached the limit of my gay side I think.

This was too much at once; it almost felt insane all of a sudden. I pulled away, "I... I'm sorry." I said looking at the ground. I entered my house and closed the door.

I took ten seconds to think of what had just happened. It wasn't that bad. I liked it... Or maybe I didn't. I have no idea... Darn, it was 10:45pm; I couldn't let him walk back home, maybe he lived far from here...

I opened the door and saw he hadn't moved at all. He was stroking his lips with a sad smile, and started blushing when he saw that I noticed what he was doing. He looked a bit hurt, and that's when I started to feel guilty. The moon was reflecting in his wonderful blue eyes, I looked straight into it, and he blushed even more. A voice inside me was screaming _'Kiss him again!'_ but I couldn't, my mind was too fucked up at the moment and I had to figure out what I was really feeling before doing anything.

"Uh, I can't let you walk back home, it's too late. Stay here for the night?" I smiled, hiding my embarrassment.

"No, it's fine. I don't want to bother or anything, I'll just go home. See you tomorrow!" He turned and started to slowly walk away. I felt sad when I realized I wanted him to stay and that he was actually leaving.

"Please..." I begged. Trying to not to look too desperate. He stopped and I was pretty sure he was smiling.

"I... You sure?" He said turning to face me.

I paused, and let out a sigh of relief. "Yes." I finally said. "Please come in!"

"Thank you Brendon." I smiled as a 'you're welcome', showed him his room, and left to mine. I started taking my clothes off. As I was only wearing my underwear, I imagined the popular movie scene. Dallon would come in, and caress my chest and kiss me tenderly, and... Oh lord, why did that make me hard? I was so much in the need of Dallon's body right now. So much I didn't even think about denying it.

The more I was thinking about it, the more my breath was heavy. But I couldn't just come in his room and ask for sex, that didn't work like that... Plus I didn't really know him, I mean, I knew him for what... Barely three days? It would be wrong. But would feel oh so right... But NO. No Brendon.

I went to the bathroom and thought about the bearded woman of my parents' circus to get rid of my growing erection. But Dallon entered in... in his underwear. _Oh, you already back hard-on?_

"OH UH SORRY!" he screamed looking at my blushing face, down at my crotch, and then back at my face. "Oh…" He said in a lower tone. All I was looking at was his...wonderfully... well-built..body. Oh god.

I attempted to hide my growing erection, and as I tried to get out of the bathroom, he held my arm. "Are you sure you wanna waste this?" he whispered to my ear, pointing my cock.

"Actually...Uh.."

"Mmh?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes I want to."

"But you want to do something about it, or you want to waste it?"

"I want to do-TO WASTE IT. Damn! You know exactly what I meant! Would you let go of me now?" He was still holding me. "Please?" He finally let go, and I got back to my bedroom.

What was wrong with me? Two minutes before I saw him in the bathroom, I was in the need of his body. And when he finally offered it to me, I refused it. What the actual fuck?

Dallon's POV

I stayed motionless in the edge of the door, thinking about what I could do to just make him stop denying his gay side.

How could it be more obvious? I fucking made him hard, what other proof did he want?

I sighed and walked to his door. I was about to knock when I heard some... moans? Was he...?

The door was slightly open so I took a look at him, and he was actually doing push-ups..

Was that actually helping to get rid of an erection? Anyway I watched him and he did like forty push-ups. That was sexy. Really, his whole sweating body, his contracted muscles, and yeah, most of all, he still was in his tiny boxer, I would've done anything right now to just have him against me.

He got up so I ran to my bed and wrapped myself up in the covers. I was falling asleep when I heard my door open, and saw Brendon's silhouette. I could almost hear the war in his head about going back to bed, or come here with me. To my own satisfaction, he walked in and closed the door. He then walked toward the bed and slipped himself into the covers. I moved toward him, and wrapped my arm around him. And he stayed, cuddling here with me. As if we were lovers. It felt so good to hold him close this way. His smell, warm body, sweet skin... I loved all of this.

Wait. Love? Was I feeling.. Love? I knew him since Monday, and hadn't even seen him Tuesday. I fell asleep on these sweet thoughts.

Do you believe in love at first sight?


	4. The World's A Broken Bone

**The World's A Broken Bone.**

Frank's POV

I woke up in a tiny little room I didn't recognize. It was messy, really dark, but the bed was comfy enough. I looked all around me to see if I could find any details to remind me why I was there but I couldn't remember a thing.

I stared up at the ceiling for something like an hour, until I the room was lightened a bit. What time was it? I couldn't be late. As I tried to get up, I realized my body was fucking hurting. I let out a cry of pain as I fell back on the bed. Suddenly the door opened, and Gerard walked in. I was slowly remembering what had happen earlier.

"Are you ok Frank?" He said with a concerned look.

"I... Yeah I guess... Where am I?"

"You're at my place. Are you hungry or anything?"

"I'm fine." I closed my eyes a moment and reopened them to look at Gerard. "Gerard?"

"Yes?"

"Did you know these dudes? I mean..." I took a breath, because for some unknown reason I still couldn't breathe properly. "Why do you know them? Are you... Are you, you know, doing the same?"

His face saddened and he looked to the ground. That meant everything. I couldn't believe that a boy with such an innocent look, and such a cute smile, could be… bad. "Gerard, will you answer?" I felt guilty about insisting, since he hid the tear rolling down his cheek.

"I can't talk about it. Not now. I'm sorry."

"But why?"

"Get ready for school." He said and left the room.

"Uhm, Gerard, would you please help me get up…?" I ask loudly, as I didn't how far from the room he was. I waited a minute for him to come back. But he didn't even answer. Nice. I made myself roll over the bed because my abdomen wouldn't help me get up, and fell on the ground. I didn't mean to, but I screamed in pain so loud I think I woke up the whole street. Gerard ran back to my room and tried to help himself not to laugh. I got mad at first but ended up laughing, which only made Gerard explode into gales of laughter.

It hurt so much but I really couldn't help when I saw him almost falling on the ground laughing. We finally stopped and he helped me get up.

"Sorry!" He said letting out a last chuckle.

"I guess it's ok." I smiled. Dammit, he was so beautiful. I've been crushing on him for over five months and there I was, at his place. It couldn't be anything but fate. "May I use your bathroom?"

"Sure!" He helped me to walk and gave me a towel and put some clothes on the bed because there were blood stains on mine. I got into the shower and started... washing? Every move I made was painful, and I was trying hard not to cry out. Once done, I wrapped the towel around my hips, and got out of the bathroom, to the room I had slept in.

Where were the clothes? I couldn't see anything, so I turned on the light and saw Gerard was looking through the half-opened door. He was fucking checking me out! He left as he saw I had noticed him. Damn, _he_ checked _me_ out. I was so happy, nothing could get me in a bad mood.  
>Nothing? I sure had talk too fast. As soon as I saw myself in the mirror, and saw all the bruises on my face and all over my body, my smile disappeared. I was remembering everything. The three men's face, Shannon's fist, and Gerard… Saving me. But did he really save me? I mean, he sure got me out of this, but still, he knew them, and was about to buy drugs. That made him bad enough to keep everyone one from associating with him. Didn't it? I don't know.<p>

He still had those fucking eyes, this fucking smile, this fucking everything. And who didn't love a bad side, uh?

I walked into the kitchen-living-room, and I could smell the warm coffee. Gerard was nowhere so I helped myself and took a cup of coffee.  
>"At ease?" Gerard said, mocking at my embarrassed face. "Just kidding Frank, take everything you want." He said, pouring coffee in his cup.<p>

"So.." I said. "Do you live here alone?"

"Yes!"

"Don't you go to school?"

"I thought about going back, but they'd fire me anyway." I wanted to ask why, but I guess I had asked enough questions for today.

"Alright Frank, you shouldn't be late!" I drank the rest of coffee in my cup, and hugged Gerard.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything." And I went out of his apartment.

I walked down the streets with anticipation. What if I crossed their road again. Every step I made was hurting, and awkwardly, I couldn't wait to be at school. Shit! What would I tell Ray about yesterday? He must've been more pissed than worried anyway…

And I was right! As soon as Ray saw me he came at me with a determinate walk. "Where the fuck were you? How do you plan to progress if you don't come, or don't even reply?" I guess he wasn't seeing my bruises.

"Are you blind? Are you fucking blind Ray?"

"Whaa-?" He looked at me, this time he was using his eyes. "What happened Frank?"

"I…Some dudes beat me up."

"Oh God why would anybody do that to you?"

"They had no reason… Just passing the time I guess."

"And how did you get out of it? I mean, did they leave you for dead?" He seemed really concerned, and I was glad to have at least someone who cared around me right now... Excluding Gerard.

"I... uhh.." How was I supposed to explain all of that? Ray didn't know Gerard. And I couldn't tell him who he was by saying 'Well he's my five month crush' since he didn't know I was gay. "A guy saw me, and took me to his place, so yeah, I slept there."

"A random guy? What if he had killed you?"

I decided I would tell Ray I wasn't straight, and that it was Dallon that had turned me gay… Dallon was my first crush actually. He was always taking care of me, and I found him really attractive. But yeah that was the past. I would also have to explain that the random guy was my crush since five months, and that I knew him… A bit. "Ok. Ray, I have something to-"

"-Hey guys! So where were you last… Who did that to you?" Dallon said angrily. "Is that Gerard? I swear I'm gonna kill that motherfucker!" Wow, did he still care... that much? I had broken up with him, because he was really possessive and just… too much for me. But he was the best friend you could ever imagine. Always there, wherever and whenever you needed him. But this, talking about Gerard this way. That pissed me off.

"Calm the fuck down you idiot! It's not Gerard! Actually, he saved me from the ones who did this to me y'see?" I said. I wanted to sound the rudest possible. But then I saw his face, he wasn't angry at Gerard, but actually, worried for me. I immediately regretted being so defensive.

"Alright, see you later." He said in a low tone, and wearing the saddest look I've ever seen.

He turned and walked away. "Wait I…" But I didn't raised my voice enough to make him even hear I had said something.

"What the fuck Frank? Who is Gerard? And why did Dallon overreact to what you said?"

"Well I'm gay, ok? He was my first boyfriend, and it seems like he still cares!" I screamed. Everyone was looking at me, as if I was a fucking unknown creature. The whole school knew now. And there the hell began.

Brendon's POV

I still hadn't realized I'd slept with Dallon, well more like cuddled all night. It was going to be a good day. I was in a fucking good mood. I think I had a crush. And my crush was crushing on me. What else could I ask, uh? Well I could ask some news from Spencer. He still wasn't there, and I was really worried. Where could he be? I had some news about Frank from Ray though, why would anybody beat Frank up? He was such a cute thing and wow, was that even normal to think like this? Is my gay side definitely awakened? Anyway, his crush, Gerard, his name reminded me someone… Maybe a friend of Spencer? I don't know.

Still in my thoughts, someone dragged me out of the school. "Spencer? Where were you? Are you ok?" He didn't answer and kept dragging me to a place I recognized as our good old squat place. "Spencer will you answer me now?" He faced me, and as if the beaten-up Frank wasn't enough, it seemed like Spencer had a fight. "What happened?"

"Remember Sewssen?" He said in a weird voice and way of talking. "Well, she had a boyfriend. And it seems like she told him I raped her. THE THING IS..." Oh God why are you fucking screaming Spencer... "His boyfriend is Aurélien Monney Bosso."

"You mean, the super brawny and impulsive football player?" I laughed. Someone had to teach Spence a lesson anyway. He couldn't just hope he'd make out with all the girls in the whole world because he wanted to.

"Well done my dear!" I mocked.

"Ha. Ha. You having a good laugh?"

"Fuck yeah!" We were sitting on the grass, under the heavy sun. Spencer was acting really weird. Like he had taken some illegal thing, well you know what. He was laughing alone. "Spencer? How do you feel?"

"Man, I've never known the sun was so funny! His jokes are the best. I swear, listen-"

"-What did you take…?"

"C'mon Beeden" What was up with everybody giving me weird nicknames? "Just listen to the suuuuuuuuun!"

"Spencer! Seriously!"

"Arr, you're such a killjoy." He took out a plastic bag with… A lot of weed in it. Why was he doing this? I mean, this is not like Spencer…

"This Beeden, is pure joy." He said it as if 'joy' was actually weed since the beginning of the world, and not an emotion.

"You know joy doesn't grow in fields, right?"

"Oh yeah? Well is it fabricated in factories? I don't think so, it's natural you idiot." I started laughing so hard at that he laughed too, without even knowing why.

"Ahh, Spencer, let's smoke joy then!" I said. He looked at me with a pervert smirk like 'you got it right, bitch!'  
>I had never smoke before, so I was quite anticipating the breath of smoke I was about to breathe. But I didn't feel anything. Actually, I liked it. What? I gave it back to Spencer and swore to myself I would never get addicted to this, and would never touch drugs again. Also, I wanted Spencer to get out of this circle... It was painful to see his way of living; he wasn't like that before…<p>

"Who did you get this from Spencer?" I asked.

"Errrrr… Can I tell you that when my brain works properly again?"

"Could you concentrate please?" And I thought. "Gerard..." I whispered.

"Yes! Gerard Way sold me these! You little genius, you read my memories now?"

"Yeah, yeah…" My mind was confused at that precise moment. I texted Frank about Gerard dealing, but he didn't answered.

"Alright Spency, let's go back to school now, yeah?"

"Man, do I look like I can go back there right now? I don't think so." He then took a fake crying voice. "Just leave me here alone, on my own, don't worry, I'll survive, just save yourself Beeden, I'll hold them back!"

"What? Yeah never mind."

Frank's POV

How was I supposed to feel about Gerard dealing? Was it that bad? As long as he didn't take these things, I couldn't really blame him… He certainly was in the need of money; he had to pay everything since he lived alone. But I would ask him explanation Sunday anyway.

I needed to know if falling for him was that bad. Well, let's not pretend that if it was that bad, I would just go on and find someone else to crush on, since I think it was more than a simple crush.

Anyway, I still couldn't decode Dallon's reaction. Was he telling the truth about Gerard being really bad, or was he… jealous? No he was on Brendon. What could Gerard have done to be as bad as Dallon was telling me he was?

"Mr. Iero, would you mind paying some attention at the lesson?" The teacher said. I looked up at him, and blushed.

"It's not his fault sir, he was certainly thinking about his dear little boyfriend. Weren't you, faggot?" A guy said.

Ray glared at the boy. "Shut up! Haven't you heard yet? Homophobia is gay. Go find yourself a life, and let people live theirs!" I looked at Ray, surprised by his reaction. This was one of the best fucking friend I've ever had. He knew about me being gay this morning, and was already standing up for me, even knowing this would ruin his entire social life. He turned to face me.

"You are truly welcome, Frank."

"Thank you Ray, really."

"FAGS!" The boy repeated. Was he stupid? Or retarded?

"Shut up Mr. Trohman!" The teacher yelled.

"Yeah, shut the fuck up Joe..." Ryan said.

"Alright can we go back to the lesso-" The bell rang and we all got out, what made our teacher really mad.

"End of the day!" Ray screamed as we were getting out of the school.

I chuckled and looked at him. "Ray, that's really cool that you didn't freak out when you found out I was gay, and that you stood up for me. You're a true friend." I insisted on friend, just to make sure he would never freak out.

He laughed. "It's ok Frank, I'll always defend my friends, as long as they stand up for me too." He said bumping into my shoulder.

"I will stand up for you too! I don't know if you will ever need it but yeah.."

"Okay Frank," he smiled "See you tomorrow!" I nodded and walked away from this school that would slowly become hell for me.

I suddenly thought of Gerard and how I wanted to see him again. His eyes, hair, and pinkish lips. I just couldn't wait until Sunday. I put my earphones in and started to walk down the streets, thinking about the last day, this morning, this stupid jock called Joe, and Ryan? I hadn't been talking to him since… thirteen years? And I was seventeen.

And there he was, gayer than ever, and defending me, what did he want? I heard that last year he had crushed on… Brendon. God, tell me he got over it and is not trying to get close to me again so he could talk to his dear crush… Whatever, I wouldn't help him; he had let me down for Halloween, which was also my birthday. This looks like childish stupid shady goings-on, but I hadn't got over it yet. I was looking at my feet, as I was walking, before I, again, walked into somebody. Everything the person was holding was dropped on the floor. Actually it was a trash bag.

"Oh my god, what the…" He, it was a he, was Gerard, what the fuck was he doing in my street. Wait, I haven't been walking home at all. I have been unconsciously walking to Gerard's.

Man, that was the creepiest thing ever, I couldn't control where I was going now? What's next, uh? Gerard stood up still not noticing it was me. He put the bag in the trash, faced me, and stopped.

"Frank?" He said, and I could definitely say he tried not to smile. "What are you doing here? You forgot something?"

"I… Uh actually no, I just uh..." Fuck, how was I going to explain that? That's not like I could say 'I don't know, I walked there unconsciously because the inside me wanted to see you again before Sunday!'.

"Mmh? Whatever, want to come in a little while?" Thank God, I didn't have to explain the bullshit my brain was made of.

"Yeah sure." We made our way in, and everything was the fucking same as when I left in the morning, the coffee still where he had left it, the towel, still where I left it… Actually it was a fucking mess.

"So why do you live here alone?" He looked down, and the smile he was wearing five seconds ago disappeared. "Sorry, I didn't mean to... Don't answer, I'm sorry. I'm just going to leave." I turned and walked to the door. He didn't call me back, and I took it as a matter of fact that I really offended him.

I walked home, and none of my parents were back. Where the fuck were they? Not that I missed them, but still, I was a bit worried. And nothing was going better with the thought that I had hurt Gerard.


	5. Tell Me I'm An Angel

Frank's POV

Sunday came faster than I thought it would. I needed to apologize again to Gerard, but I needed to know everything about his dealing thing. He couldn't just do the dark puppy eyes thing every time I tried to talk about it...

I understand it in a certain way, he doesn't really know me and dealing is, for sure, not something you tell everybody about, but I felt close to him, because I had been crushing on him for five months over now. But that didn't mean he did, and I had to remember that.

I went to the competition, and won all of the games, all except one, which was what cost my place to the finals. But _our dear little Mikey_ won them all, and was selected for the finals. And guess what? He won. Yeah, he had won every single game he had played, and was now in the arms of his proud brother. And I was just there waiting for the stupid thing to end so I could talk to Gerard. But nothing went the way I planned it; in a blink of an eye, Mikey and Gerard were no longer here, well not inside. I went in a room got changed and went outside, no Gerard.

"Fag!" Who was this? This time, I didn't have Pansy, and I would use my fists to get rid of anybody pissing me off. I was already angry at myself for not having the time to talk to Gerard. It wasn't the moment to mess with me. Not that anybody would be scared though…

"Filthy faggot! I'm gonna rip your head off!" Ok, it was dark outside, and I was getting a little bit scared. I started walking slowly, still not knowing where the fuck the person was until a curly haired guy appeared in the moonlight.

"Ray..?" I stated.

"What? No, try again." Joe? Why was he here? Did he follow me just to beat me up...too?

"What are you doing here?" I said as cold as I could.

"I'm making the world prettier." He said before driving his fist to my head. I stood up, and that's when the fight started. We both cried in pain every time we were hit by the other, and it looked like a childish fight. Then, I don't know why it was here, but I had reached his weak point: his hair. It's usually something girly but I caught it, and try to pull him to the floor but didn't manage to because I'm that funny sized, you know.

As he tried to drive his fist to my jaw again, his face turned white, as a metal object touched his temple. Somebody was holding a gun to his head. "Now," the stranger said, "You're gonna get your fists back in your pockets, and walk away fast enough so I can't change my decision, and eventually kill you." Joe ran away faster than the speed of light.

"Second time I save your life now. I might start to think you're the one searching for fights!" Gerard. Gerard saved me again. Ger… Gerard had a fucking gun and wasn't afraid to use it against somebody! Holy shit, what the hell had happened in the dark past or even present of Gerard?

"Why do you have a gun?"

"I would've appreciated a 'Thank you for saving me again!'" He said turning and starting walking, his hand telling me to follow. I did.

"Thank you Gerard…" I said calming down. But no! I couldn't calm down. "Now, why do you have a fucking gun?"

"You ask too much questions, Frank."

"Well, I'm following you and I might as well like being around you, so I think I'm allowed to know why you have a gun!" I almost screamed.

He stopped. "You like having me around?" He smiled all teeth. That was the first time I saw his smile. A really childish smile, with all of his cute little teeth. I half smiled at his cuteness; he had the same face a kid has when you finally let him have some ice cream or cake. It was adorable.

"I do." He smiled even more, turned his head and let out a little giggle, but he still didn't answer my question.

I was really realizing something right now. The way Gerard could be so cute and angelical and appear so weakly innocent, like he was right then, and how he also could be holding a gun to somebody's head, without a single fear. That freaked me out.

He couldn't be an angel and a devil at the same time, could he? No, he obviously was an angel, and some kind of a former evil. With some devilish periods...

I was confused until I saw we were no longer walking in the streets but climbing the stairs of the building he lived in. How come I was going to his place? Had we even talked about it? Why can't I fucking remember a thing?

"Please come in!" He said, and as I entered, I saw the whole apartment had been cleaned up. It was spacious, and you could walk. It didn't smell old coffee anymore either.

"Wow, something has changed but I couldn't tell what…" I teased.

"Ha. Ha. I'm having a real new start. And you're pretty much the reason." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Me? Why?" All my emotions were fusing. Did he want to start his life over for me?

"I didn't want anybody to see my house like this again!" He laughed really shortly, and his face became serious again. "But more seriously. I have some kind of bad past, there are things that I have done Frank, you never should ever know."

"Yeah. Like why you have a gun." I mocked, playing with a thing I found on the table.

"I'm serious Frank." He said, frowning. He was actually opening himself to me and I wasn't even listening. I focused, looked up and nodded as a 'continue' sign. "As you may have guessed when I got you out of the Triad's clutches, I have some problem with drugs. To start with the beginning, I was in some kind the leader of the Triad, who is at this time known as The Hunters. We started with nothing but being a group of friend that wanted respect. We were beating some people up, but not too bad, and just the ones that were really disrespecting us. It really seemed fair. And then came the part where the drugs came in. Jared one day arrived with a bag and said someone had given it to him, saying we had to sell everything to the ones who ordered it, and if there was some left, we could keep it for ourselves. We sold everything, but when we went to the man who gave Jared these, he told us to keep the money, and that he'd need us soon. And that was soon enough. When he caught us again he gave us another bag, same tasks, but this time we'd only got 20% of the money. We accepted the deal, delivered it, and kept what was left for us, and did that over and over again. We became addicted to drugs, and I thought this would just be something we would do a year and then stop, but the other guys didn't see it like that. They didn't stop, I did though. I stopped dealing the day it arrived, the day we had had trouble in delivering the drugs. Well I wasn't there, but I came soon enough. I haven't done it since. But I haven't gotten rid of my addiction either."  
>I was still looking at him. Not really shocked, these things happened. He had just been stuck in a spiral, and realized how bad it was and got out of it. "I'm trying to slow down on drugs though, and I've got the feeling you're gonna help me through this." He said.<br>I hadn't noticed but he looked like he wanted to cry. Why did he? It wasn't too bad of a story, I mean there's so much worse…

"I can try… Gerard, why are you crying? What you did is not that bad, I swear, what you did doesn't make you a bad person." He looked at me, and sat on the couch, next to me. He hid his face in his hand and glared numbly at the wall. "Hey.. What's that wrong Gerard? What you did is ok.. "

"No it's not!" He yelled. He rolled up his sleeves, and showed me his arms. I had never seen so many scars in my whole life. So many we could barely see his skin. I suddenly had a bitter taste in my mouth, I was so sad he did that.

"Why…?" I asked, a little bit afraid to know why. He sniffed, breathed out trying to calm down.

"I haven't only been dealing Frank. The day we had trouble with one of the client. Tomo had called me and said I had to come over with a gun. I did so. And when I arrived, I saw Shannon, Jared and Tomo, being tortured to make them say who had given us the pack. And they wouldn't. There were two men, and they hadn't noticed me yet," he explained, "I took the gun in one shaking hand and shot them on the back of their heads. I killed them Frank. I killed Two-fucking-humans!" There were tears of anger and despair rolling down his cheek.

I was a bit scared; he was able to use a gun against somebody if he needed to. What if I pissed him off tonight and stayed there? Would you kill me in my sleep? I thought, addressing myself to Gerard.  
>I was fucking confused... He killed two men to save three lives. It was fair enough, they were in danger… And most of all, they were his friends… I just couldn't be mad, and had no reason to be scared, he wasn't a murderer, but a savior. I don't know… Maybe both?<p>

He interrupted my train of thought. "Tell me Frank, would you kill to save a life?"

I took the time to think about that. I put myself in the situation, and realized that yes. I would have saved my friends, no matter how many lives I would have taken.

"Yes," I breathed.

"I keep thinking what I did was wrong. Whatever, that's why I quit dealing. It was getting insane... I started to get depressed, and fed myself with pills and drugs I bought to the new called Triad. My parents found out about the drugs, by cleaning my room, and also found out my sexual orientation, by finding my rugby player calendars under my bed," he said that last sentence giggling between sobs, "I got denied by my parents and here I am, alone in here."

"But Mikey?" That was all I managed to say.

"Mikey never let me down. He's my little brother, I cherish him as my own kid… This little boy even gives me half of what my parents give him so I can pay this bullshit!" He said, raising his arm, referencing to his apartment.

"But, Gerard…"

"Mmh?"

"You stopped dealing with them, but you're still dealing."

"Wha-"

"-You sold drugs to a certain Spencer the other day, didn't you…?"

"I… You know, even if Mikes gives me money, I need some too, it may be really small, but I couldn't afford it without that. And I need to eat too." His answer was honest, and seemed fair enough, again.  
>Gerard was far from bad. Dallon just didn't understand him, he must've stopped his mind at the fact Gerard killed two men, and classified him as a dangerous dealer and murderer.<p>

"Oh, right..." Tears rolled down his cheeks again, I hated seeing him like that. I put my hand on his knee. "Gerard, it's okay, I understand, you have a problem and you need money. I'm not going to judge you for it. No one should. Trust me. We all have to visit our dark side somehow. But you don't have to stay like this. You said you think I can help you and I'm going to try my hardest to."

He looked up at me and I wiped off his cheeks with the back of my hoodie sleeve, "Thank you Frank." He gave me a weak smile.

He got up and went into his fridge. He grabbed two beers out. I stood up and took them from his hands. "Gerard, don't. Not tonight, come on, why don't you just go to bed. It's getting late and to be honest you already look messed up enough without adding alcohol into the equation."

He made another very sad face, but he did turn around and put them back.

We walked into his room, and he laid down on the bed. I wanted to go lay with him so badly but I'm not sure if that's what he wanted, and I couldn't just lay and be like 'Hey I'm staying here tonight ok?'

"Goodnight Gerard." It's all I said. Ugh, I wanted to stay… When I reluctantly turned away to leave, he grabbed onto my arm.

"Frank? Are you really leaving? Can you please just stay for the night? I-I just feel like I shouldn't be let alone tonight. I… don't leave please." He said in a low sad and shaky voice.

Holy fuck! Did he just ask me to stay? Oh god. Breathe Frank, breathe.

I didn't think twice before I was in his bed next to him. He scooted as close to me as he could and placed his head on my chest and his arm around my waist. He fell asleep almost instantaneously.  
>But I couldn't sleep. I was too hypnotized by his face. He was peaceful, angelical, and... Fucking beautiful. I played with his hair, stroked his cheek. Damn, I don't even realize it. He is sleeping on me. Gerard. <em>My<em> fucking crush. He is fucking sleeping on _me_ and I'm fucking stroking his sweet face.

"Frankie…"

"Gerard? You're awake?" He didn't answer. Wait.. He said my name.. No. He found me a nickname! How cute. Frankie… Ugh! Wait, again! He said it in his sleep. He is dreaming of _me_ while sleeping on _me_. At that right moment, I think I really started falling for him. Like for real.  
>Usually, that's the moment when your crush turns into an obsession.<p> 


	6. With The Lights Off Do It Again

_**A/N I am sorry for not updating, and for the shitty content of this chapter, alright? You obviously are allowed to shout at me. :c I'll get better at writing.. these sorts of thing, I promise. :')**_

Brendon's POV

Ugh. I'm definitely too lazy to open my eyes. Too lazy to even think actually. Bip bip bip bip bip. Noooooooo. Not this horrible alarm clock ring, someone shut it up please! Bip bip bip bip bip.

"Damn you!" I yelled, rolling over to slam the clock.. 7:30am? How many times did I tap on snooze, and why can't I remember it? I jumped out of bed, took the quickest shower of all time, picked random clothes, and put them on. Surprisingly, it matched. I went downstairs and took some cereals in my hands and left.

Fuck! My bag. Damn it Brendon. I walked back home and took my bag.

7:50am. How the hell will I be able to make it in time? I started running down the streets, but it was too late. The doors were closed. And do you know what's super cool in this high school? Once you're in you can't get out, but if you're out you can't get in. I still decided I would attempt to convince the caretaker to let me in. I walked to the door and rang.

"Uhm, excuse me, it's only 8:05, could you let me in please?" I said in the interphone. He looked up at me, and then got back to his newspapers. "What the fuck? I'd be quite pleased if you at least answered, you bas-"

"-Chill out Brendon.." Someone said his hand on my shoulder. I knew that voice. I knew it perfectly. I kind of liked it, too. "You don't like to miss school, uh?"

"Mornin' Dallon."

"Oh," he said, mock in his voice, "little Brendon is in a mood?" He said, messing with my hair.

"Stop that!" I laughed. "You're late too?"

"Well, I wasn't, but when I saw you at the end of the street, I know you wouldn't make it in time, so I waited for you."

"That's stupid." I said. And before even letting him the time to find an answer I added, "But quite cute."

Oh, yeah, I finally partially accepted my gay side.. I think. Not that I will show it in the corridors either but yeah, I'm bisexual, and I admit it... Maybe. At least to myself. But I wouldn't show it to Dallon already. It was really quite pleasing to have him running after me, trying everything to make me embrace this gay side.

"How was your weekend Brendon?" He said, still smiling to my 'But quit cute.' How adorable.

"Uhh… Boring actually. I spent it alone so yeah, my no-life side woke up."

"Oh, nerdy geek."

"What? Hey, remove the nerdy from your sentence, would you?"

"My bad, did I upset you?" He mocked.

"Ha. Ha. So what did you do this weekend?"

"Nothing much.. How's your music thing going?" Why did he change the subject? Never mind.

"Uh, I'm stuck actually. Ray composed the solo, and I don't know how to end the song after that.."

"Oh. Maybe you could show me? I could help you." So Dallon was a musician, uh? The thing is that the sheet of the song was at my house. Oh well… Was it too bad of an idea to bring him at my place again? Oh, fuck it.

"Yeah sure, thank you! But uh.. The thing is that I forgot it at home so yeah, you mind walking a bit? Well a lot?"

"Nope, let's go." He said.

Dallon' POV

We were walking to Brendon's house, so I could fix the thing for the song. I let him lead the way so I could have the best sight possible; his wonderful apple bottom. He turned and saw where my eyes were stuck and blushed. Oh how cute was that. He then sighed but didn't react aloud, so my eyes went back to their previous view.

"Stop that, Dallon."

"But-"

"-Dallon."

"Okay…" I sighed and walked faster so I could be next to him. "You know, it's not my fault. Your back always calls my eyes." He didn't say anything during the whole walk to his house.

He opened the door, letting me come in first. I turned though, to see where his eyes were stuck. And.. win? he was checking me out. I acted like I didn't see anything, walked upstairs and sat on his bed. He followed, holding the paper.

I sat closer and took the song. I mumbled the air and god, it sounded beautiful. Ray had, as always, composed an amazing solo, and Brendon had found the way to make the rock fit so much with the burlesque. How could he be stuck? He had done all of that and couldn't find anything else to end the song?

"It's really awesome, seriously. Whatever I add to it will make it sound bad. You really have no idea for the rest?"

"No... Wait," he took the paper out of my hand, took a pencil, and started mumbling while writing the mumbled notes. I was in awe, he did that so fast.

He was now done. In 2 minutes, he had finished the song. I was still looking at him in amazement when he turned his head, with his perfect smile on, well, a kind of smirk actually. He was perfect. His eyes, his lips.. His lips.. His.. His lips were on mine? Would someone have the sympathy to explain me how when where did it happen? I sure didn't move. I wasn't the one that came closer. I didn't kiss him. He kissed me.

I grabbed his head almost as soon as I realized what was happening. His lips were even sweeter than the first time I kissed them. I pulled him closer and started moving my lips on his slowly. He did the same, and to my own surprise, he forced his tongue through my lips, and hesitantly started playing with mine. Me being me, and also me being so much into Brendon, pushed him on his back, and straddled him. I and bit his bottom lip, and what a lip, my friend. If it was only up to me, I would've never let go of it. Oh wait! It was all up to me. I eventually let go though, getting turned on by the sound of his low moans. I undid his shirt's buttons. Already told you Brendon was that perfect? That sight.. I felt his hand on the back of my head, forcing me to go back down and our lips crashed again. Less hesitantly and more passionately this time. His hand moving in my hair was sending shivers down my spine. I grabbed his head, letting one hand slowly go down on his side, and stopped it on his waist. Then again, my tongue was exploring his mouth, playing sensually with his. I never wanted it to stop. Though, if it didn't, I would probably be unable to stop myself from going further.

I was pulling away when, moving my leg to stand up, I felt Brendon's hard on brush my knee. I looked at him with a wanting-an-approbation look, he blushed and then nodded with a little 'yeah'. I unbuckled his belt, undid the button and let the zipper free.

Awwwwh, spongebob boxers, cute and somehow, sexy.

I kissed his lips, and then his neck, sucking it a bit leaving a little hickey. I moved to his chest, licking my way down to his boxer. He gasped as I was few inches from his cock. I took my time to get him rid of his underwear and laughed when he finally tore it off himself. I approached my head and kissed the tip of his erection. Never putting it into my mouth. It was quite funny to hear his moans, I knew how hard it was for him right now, but I wanted him to beg for it. I don't know why…

"Oh fuck, Dallon, you fucking tease just do it for fuck's sake!" He said half moaning.

There, I guess I could call it begging for it?

I put my mouth around the head and started bobbing my head up and down. Not letting his length go too deep in my throat to tease him just a little more… I finally sucked almost all the way down, licking sweetly on some spot, which made him buck his hips and forcing his whole cock down my throat.

"Fuck," he muttered.

He was letting cute pleasure noises that turned me on so much. I smirked inside at his reaction, and raised my eyes to meet his look. And only someone blind wouldn't detect the lust in those eyes. I pulled away and he immediately wore an innocent-confused look.

"Wha-" I cut him off putting my finger on his lips.

He surprisingly sucked it, which made me gasp and chuckle at the same time.

"Eager, are we Brendon?" I mocked.

I placed soft kisses on his length, before taking it in my mouth again.

"Dallon.." He whispered.

I didn't answer and continued blowing.

"Dallo-onnn…" He said louder, "I'm… You should… I'm going to… Oh fuck!"

He let out a last moan, coming in my mouth. I should've listened when he called me the first time. I don't know, it was quite quick, I didn't make the link.

The door opened all of a sudden and a woman was standing at the edge of the door, looking at us. I couldn't tell if she was shocked or angry.

"MOM?" Brendon exclaimed. "I th- I thought you and dad were coming b-back… later?" He said putting the covers on his half naked body.

"And I thought you were not skipping school in our absence?" Wait what? She wasn't even thinking about what she had just seen? All that mattered was the fact he wasn't at school, and not the fact she saw me swallow the cum of her son? I turned at Brendon and he had the same surprised look on his face.

"Uhm I was late and the caretaker wouldn't let me in." He said calmly, scrating his eyebrow.

"Oh… I never liked this caretaker anyway. When I came to visit the school he was all like mumbling about the parents that leant against the walls and stuff…" She then turned at me and smiled. "And you are?"

"Dallon Weekes," I said. "Brendon's umm…"

"Boyfriend. He's my boyfriend." He said smiling at me. I smiled back, and felt warm inside. Had I won him already? He had just came out to his mother, me being here.

"Yeah, I kind of noticed that." She said giggling. "Alright boys, are you hungry? Because I am, so join me if you want food. Oh, Brendon, uhm, your father had to stay at the hospital, our fire-eater, kind of didn't spit out the fire properly last night." She said, containing her laugh. I liked his mother already. She went out of the room and closed the door.

"Um, sorry man…" I said, still quite embarrassed for what his mother had saw.

"It's fine, she… She might just fucking talk about it all the time but it's fine." He chuckled.

"Alright." I said. He was getting up and yeah, I couldn't help but watch. His body was perfect. Well, to me. He looked at me and blushed, again.

"Do you mind?" He said, as a 'stop watching'.

"Fine, it's really not like your cock was down my throat five minutes ago." I mocked.

He eventually got dressed and walked to the door of his bedroom. I felt like pushing him, his back against the door. Like in the movies you know..? So, um, I did. I blocked him against the door, my body pressed against his and my hands on his hips. He was bright smiling, the smile you're forced to return. He looked happy, and I was the reason he was happy. I draw his jaw line with kisses before coming to his neck again, I couldn't help. This time I sucked it harder so the mark would stay, longer. My mark.

"Officially mine." I whispered in his ear.

_**A/N #2 So how was it? :/Bad? Horrible? Awful? I am sorry you cannot unread this... S i g h.  
><strong>_


	7. I Led The Revolution In My Bedroom 1

_**A/N What? Is that another update? The same day? I think so. :D Thank you guys for the reviews, and also my silent readers, I love you all alright ? 3 Alright. Enjoy!**_

_**xo, Joy.  
><strong>_

Gerard's POV

I don't care easily about people. I'm basically _not_ a caring person. Nobody just pops up in my life and doesn't have to do anything for me to trust them.  
>Frank though. I had already noticed him when I was coming to watch Mikey play Tennis, never really paying attention to his features… just noticed his existence.<p>

I don't even know why I confessed all that shit to him that other night. Maybe the fact that I was a little bit drunk helped it all out. I guess I needed that anyways. I haven't told a lot of people. And this was poisoning me, my insides were turning into ashes, I was fading. It was actually hurting every second of my life, I was a murderer.

I shouldn't let Frank be that close to me; though, I couldn't help but wanting him around, he calmed the pain. He made me feel normal, good. He wasn't afraid of me. I saw it in his eyes; he didn't see anything bad in me.

But how could he not know what I did? Did he ever watch the news? If he knew it all, would he stay around? Guilt was rising through me.

"Why did you fucking lie, you fucktard." I muttered to myself.

And then I heard my door close.

"Lie about what? What fucking shit did you do again?"

"Hello Mikey, nice to see you too." I mocked, though I know he wouldn't let that one go.

"Gerard."

"Mikey."

"What did you lie about and to who?"

"I met Frank Sunday and-"

"-Oh. Well, he seems too much into you to let go of you even because of what you did.. I think."

"He's into me?"

"Wha..? I said that? No I.. Never mind, feed me coffee Gee." He said grinning.

I raised an eyebrow with my serious face on.

"Pleaaase! Mom won't let me have some since that last time when I tried to beat you up in the garden," he said and I chuckled.

"Yeah, that was quite bad of an idea. You were a little too excited; how many did you take that day, again?"

"Ten.."

"Cups?"

"Bowls," he giggled, lying stomach down on the sofa.

"Jesus," I said laughing, "all right I needed some anyway. What time is it?"

"2pm," he said.

I turned, frowning. "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere called school Mikey?"  
>He turned to lay on his back.<br>It wasn't the first time he was skipping school, and counting on my lack of clocks at home not to notice he was skipping.

He sighed, shifting uncomfortably. "I... Some dudes said they would beat me up at 3pm. I just thought... Let me stay Gee please, don't tell mom and dad."  
>I looked at him in shock and glared at the window. No one threatens my brother. Never. I'm not fucking allowing anyone to do that, beside me. I clenched my jaw and fists.<p>

"Gerard, you're not going to do anything to them, right?" He said in a shaky voice.

I looked down at him, he was regretting revealing this to me.

"Calm down Mikey, I'm not going to kill them." I said harshly.  
>We were silent for some minutes after that.<br>I looked at him again. He was sitting, his knees on his chest, looking blankly at the ground. "Who are those motherfuckers Mikey."

"There are three Gerard, you couldn't do anything against them, please-"

"-Mikey tell me who the fuck they are!" I yelled.  
>I didn't mean to. I was just pissed. One doesn't want to hit my brother, or I shall show him that the world doesn't quite need his existence.<p>

"It's... Please don't do anything, I don't want to lose you.. too."  
>And there it goes again.<br>We had an older brother called Peter. He wasn't quite the good type of person you should have hung out with. Even if he was really protective over us, Mikey and I, he was, though, uncontrollably violent. Our parents made him sign at the USA army, saying he '_would be useful there_'. He wanted to stay at first, worried about what could happen to Mikey and I. I promised him I would become stronger, and protect Mikey as much as he protected us. He smiled, tapped on Mikey and I 's shoulders, and left. I was 12 when he died in Afghanistan. And from then I started building myself up, for Mikey's safety, and for mine. And that's how four years later I was in The Hunters gang.  
>The fact that Mikey brings that up was not new. He would do that every now and then when he was worried for me. I glared at him but he kept his worried look, under my glare.<p>

"Just fucking spill Mikey."

"The Triad.."

To that I think anyone could be able to see my eyes burning with anger. I took my coat and walked to the door.

"Where did they say they would meet you?"

"They say they'd wait for me at the high school entrance.. Gerard don't-"

"Shut up." I said, and headed out, slamming the door.

I went to that stupid school where I got odd looks from stupid students, stupidly squatting there, knowing me from the stupid news.  
>I sighed and searched for these motherfucking idiots that dared threaten my brother. Sure they didn't know who he was, but I would make them understand that my own way. This was going to be funny.<p>

Half an hour later I saw them walking towards me. They looked like hobos. What could they possibly do with their lives? Jared was leading the way, and Shannon and Tomo were following. They walked as if they owned the place. Well, they actually did..

People backed off a bit, the closer The Triad came. I walked toward them though. Jared tilted his head on the side a bit, and smirked.

"Gerard, what a good surprise!" He said before hugging me. I pulled away violently. "Not in your best mood, eh?"

"You came here to beat someone up, am I right?" I said, and continued without giving him the time to even think of an answer. "Don't even try to deny it. The thing is that the boy you threatened happens to be my brother. And threatening someone of my blood is not the best idea you've had." I said glaring at Shannon, more than looking at Jared, to whom I was talking.

"See Gerard, we didn't know he was your brother, but who could have guessed? I mean, he's not even half as charming as you." Jared said, stroking my cheek with a hand that I pushed brutally away.

"I found him quite cute actually.." Tomo said and Shannon tapped the back of his head.  
>I sighed and thought of what to do.<p>

"So where's that leading us, Gerard? You're going to call Peter for some back-up, eh?" Jared said with a smirk.

Before my brain even came up with a plan of what I would do to that motherfucker that soiled my dead brother's name by pronouncing it, my fist was meeting his face. I put more strength than actually wanted, making him fall to the ground.

Shannon came to hold me as Tomo helped Jared up. And I admit it, I couldn't move at all, Shannon was one strong, strong guy.

Jared then hit me once, and I felt my lip bleed.

He sniffed. "Let's take him somewhere where less people can see us," he then looked at me, not submitting under my glare, "you never think before acting. You'll never change. You're still that piece of shit that killed all of them. Even after two fucking years of seclusion. You're still that useless fucker!" He yelled the last sentence, and I fought to get out of Shannon's clutches, which only made him hold me stronger.

I was fucked. Really fucked. I don't know what made me think I could take three men.  
>We walked to that usual square where we used to beat people up. And there was no-fucking-one. Pretty much dead yet?<p>

Shannon still held me, tough, and he had one hand in my hair, pulling it. My hair is a sensible spot. I squinted, so as not to cry in pain but still fought to get out of his hold. I'm not some submissive pansy, what did you think?

We stopped walking, and I knew Jared was going to have a lot of fun there.  
>"I think... I think I should give you a chance.. If you apologize for that," he said showing the already coming bruise on his face, "I think we can let you go."<p>

That fucker, I'd rather be beaten up than apologize to some riffraff.

"Fuck you." I muttered, glaring again.

"I guess that's the best you can give," he laughed, "so, I don't see Peter around. Think he would come back from where he is for you, filthy fag?" I hated the smirk on his face.

I let out an annoyed laugh. "If he could, he'd come back from the dead and fuck your tiny little ass off, dickhead."

"Oh, because that's so smart of you to say such things when I'm about to beat the shit out of you," he came closer to my ear, "so sorry for what I'm going to do to your pretty little face, sweetheart," he murmured in what he thought was a sexy voice and placed a kiss on my cheek.  
>He then backed and hit me in the face, the worst part being that I couldn't fight back.<br>I received a few more punch in the stomach before Jared stopped.

"Bob, my friend, see this isn't what you think, we-"

"Shut the fucking fuck up Jared," Bob said, pointing a gun to his head, though he was quite far from Jared and the bullet could totally hit me instead.

Bob was a long friend of mine. Wait, I take that one back so you, sweet reader, can't think he's going to save me. Bob was a long _lost_friend of mine. I don't know what he was doing there, and why Jared was what I can call afraid of how Bob would react about The Triad beating me up.

"Pretty much fucked up already Gerard, uh?" He said, closer to us, pointing the gun toward me this time. "Want me to stop the pain?" He said.

I chuckled. "I'm not even starting to suffer, but hey, thanks for the offer."  
>I gave the best smile I could give in those circumstances.<p>

He chuckled, and that's where I immediately knew, he was by my side. I missed that. Not really Bob. Just, friends in general.

"Bob, I-" Jared attempted but Bob cut him off.

"-I think you three should leave."

"Let me-"

"-Right about fucking now, Jared!" He screamed. Shannon let go of me, glaring at Bob, and Tomo followed Shannon. "What did you, fucktard, do to piss them off?"

"Why would it be my fault, again?"

"Well, you're pretty much the reason of every bad thing that happens in this town, Gerard."

"They threatened Mikey."

"Should I run after them and shoot them, then?" He said, only half joking.

"Nah, it's fine. You scared them enough, I'd say. They shouldn't be back for a while."

"That's what you say."

"So what's the deal, Bob? I mean, they looked scared of you, and they obeyed and all, are you their boss or something?"

"Well, I had a gun, Gerard."

"Right. But-"

"-Let's leave it at that, I've got to go. See you later? I'll sneak into your place soon."

"See ya."

And he left. After 5 minutes of thinking without moving, I decided it was a good idea to leave too.

I was at home, cleaning my face, Mikey playing games on his phone and still rambling about how I shouldn't have gone to his school to meet The Triad, when I received a call. It was an unknown ID.

"Hello, who's this?"

"_Uhm, hi Gerard it's Frank._" I didn't give him my number, did I? I put my hand on the phone so Frank wouldn't hear.

"Mikey. Did you give my numb-"

"-Yeah, you're welcome Gerard." He said.  
>I sighed and put the phone back to my ear. "Hi sorry. Uhm, what's up?"<p>

"_I-I just wanted to know if you were up to hang out later..?_"

"Uh, yeah, sure." I swear my grin was hear-able.

"_Ok, my place at 5pm?_"

"I don't know where you live, Frank."

"_Oh yeah right, well, I'll text it to you, if that's ok?_"

"Sure, see you later then."

"_All right._" And he hung up.

I finished washing the blood off my skin, and made a face seeing the bruises. But the thought of seeing Frank made me grin again.  
>I was mumbling some happy notes when I walked back to the living room and Mikey looked up and gave me some weird look.<p>

"What." I said, not really wanting him to answer.

"Nothing, you just look like some kind of happy teenage girl about to date a football player. No, no, I take that one back. You look like Buttercup when she's happy, which is fucking rare."

"Mikey, stop obsessing over The Powerpuff Girls, would you."

"Fuck you, this show is fucking epic, shut up Gerard," he said, looking dead serious, which did not match with some 16 years old boy watching The Powerpuff Girls. "You know what? I'm going to head home, and watch every single episode."  
>To that he headed out, then walked back in, "I forgot my jacket and phone."<p>

"Yeah, I think your dignity must be hiding somewhere under the sofa, don't forget it either." I mocked. He stuck his tongue out and left.

That was a quite good day, if we forget about the part where I get beaten up. And it was going to be even better.

_**A/N Soooo? I think the title gives olot of the chapter away but um, let's pretend you have no clue about what's coming next, yeah? Of course, yeah. :D**_

_**Thank you (and I mean it!) for reading, it seriously means a lot, and when I see your reviews it just keeps the fuel alive, it makes me want to write more. Not that I'm forcing you into reviewing, I do not, I'm just thankful c:  
><strong>_


	8. I Led The Revolution In My Bedroom 2

**_A/N Hello ! So I really hate this one, mostly because I wrote it a while ago, and slightly improved my English since then. So it just looks like it was written by a 10 year old.. I couldn't find how to fix it so here it is, all pure and wild.. Tell me what you thought of it though? Like, what I could've changed and stuffs that sound weird. Thank you!_**

Gerard's POV

I received Frank's address and to my satisfaction it was only some streets behind mine. I checked my bruised face a last time in the mirror, made another face, and left.

I was at his place in less than ten minutes. It was quite a big house, compared to my flat, though it looked a bit abandoned. The grass in the front wasn't really green, and the roof seemed a bit fragile. I went down the alley and rang. But the bell made no noise so I knocked and heard something like 'coming'; or did he say 'come in'? I waited outside and the door opened. He got out and locked the house behind him. Weren't we going at his place?

"Hey, you mind if we go in the backyard? I don't know when my parents will be back, if they do come home," he said not really waiting for me to answer.

I thought about asking him why wouldn't his parents come back, but didn't.

He led me to the backyard and sat on the ground, resting his back against the wall. I followed and sat next to him. He then turned and slightly stroked my bruises.

"How did you get them? I mean it's quite obvious you had a fight, but who did that to you?" He asked, slightly concerned.

"I thought, well I didn't really think about it actually but, I kind of thought I could take three men that threatened my brother," I said, bringing a cigarette to my lips and lighting it up, under Frank's heavy look on me.

It felt great to be looked at that intensely. Like, catching someone's eyes and holding them on me is not one of the effects I often get on people in general. But there, we can still call Frank weird, he saw me holding a gun to somebody's head, and knows I've killed at least two people, and he still would stick by my side today.

"Oh.. The Triangle? Is that their name?" He asked innocently. I chuckled a bit, blowing the smoke of tobacco.

"Triad. Yeah that was them. But let's not talk about that now, ok?"

"Ok." And then we fell silent.

As I took the last drag of my cigarette and threw it on the ground, Frank turned his face, grinning. I cocked an eyebrow as he _tried _to contain his growing smile.

"What?" I said. "Is there something on my face?"

"No," he laughed, "I was just wondering.. Can.. can I try some of your drugs?" I looked at him in shock and he got up in front of me. "Please Gerard, I've never tried any. I just want to know what it feels like to be high on whatever you have!" I knew that was a lie. Seventeen, and clothes smelling weed, who did he think he could fool? That kid.

"Frank, there's no way I give you anything like that," I said firmly, getting up too.

"But, just once! Look, it could be fun, and you could keep an eye on me to see if I'm ok, and make sure I'm safe or I don't know what!"

"Frank, I said no. Imagine if you fall into the same spiral as me? I would feel horribly guilty."

"I won't get addicted for just one try Gerard…" He said, disappointment rising through him.

I sighed in annoyance. He was one stubborn kid. The thing is I was too. But there was that voice inside me, telling me it sure would be funny to see Frank high.

"Frank I really don't think it's a good idea," I said not really fighting anymore, but waiting for him to insist one last time.

"Please Gerard!" He said, using the puppy eyes that suited him very well, and slightly pouting. I tried not to smile at the cuteness.

"Fine. Follow me." I led him out of the backyard, and started walking quite fast to my street. Frank had to run sometimes to keep the rhythm. His short legs weren't helping.

Once at my apartment, I went to the bathroom, took a tiny plastic bag and went back to the living room, where an excited Frank was waiting. As I headed to the door, he shot me a confused look.

"We're going outside," I said.

"That I noticed, but why?" He asked. He really looked like a child there.

"Because if you don't react well to this," I said rising the bag and shaking it a bit, "I don't want you to throw up somewhere inside here."

"Well that's nice to see you _care_," he said ironically, and finally following me outside.

We went behind my building and I leant against the wall, opening the bag.

"What do you want to begin with? I've got-"

"-LSD!" He said smiling from ear to ear.

"Uhm.. Frank, don't you think it's a little too.. much for your _first_ contact with drugs…?" I said, making the inverted comas move while saying 'first', but still getting out some of what he'd just asked for. I looked up smirking, because he knew he had just been caught. "Come on, it was obvious it wasn't going to be your first time with this Frank," I said and chuckled.

"Sorry," he said looking at the ground.

"It's fine," I couldn't be mad for that, I mean, _my _lie was quite a bit worse… I handed him the little square of paper which on was the LSD. He took it in his mouth and waited a bit, a huge childish grin on his face.

I thought about taking one too, but I remembered fast enough that I had to keep an eye on the kid. He wasn't reacting to the substance yet. Just grinning like a fool. He wasn't talking either, as if he feared that he'd let the paper fall out of his mouth or I don't know what shit was in his head.

Three minutes of boring silence passed and he looked at me, smirking, and then he squinted a bit. He burst out laughing all of a sudden.

"You're blue Gerd…!"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. There's that other blue guy next to you calling you a smurf," he stated and I sighed. Him being high wasn't even funny.

"Woah."

"What?" I asked pretending that I wanted to know what he was now seeing.

"I swear that wall wasn't moving a few seconds ago!"

"There's no wall in the direction you're looking at, Frank."

"But I swear Gerard the wall is moving and is turning as blue as you!"

"There's no wall, and I'm not blue."

"It's totally throwing me off," he said.

He was kind of shifting from one foot to the other and then swaying to the sides, a little too much. He was about to fall when I quickly walked toward him and caught him.

"Do you have some kind of magic powers Gerard? How did you manage to catch me that fast? Oh my God you're superman, that's why you're blue! I hate superman though, you should be Batman. Could you be Batman for me please? Oh Jesus, the things I would do to Batman…"

Ok that last sentence was kind of a turn-on coming out from Frank's mouth, and I seriously considered the idea of dressing like Batman right now. I sighed though.

He looked at me seductively, slightly smirking.

"The things I would do to _you_ if you were Batman. Just tell me you're Batman already Gerard. Just three words." He said that looking so desperate.

I chuckled and held him tighter to keep him from falling, and who knows, maybe because I liked having my arm around his waist.

"God. I knew it was a bad idea to give you those. Come on, you can't go home like that," I said and led him to my apartment.

I opened the door, kind of put Frank on the sofa and went back to close the door. When I turned, Frank was there, walking slowly toward me.

"You ok?" I asked. He nodded.

I took the plastic bag out of my pocket and got out a little box. I needed cocaine, here, now. I don't really know why. I took the powder, sniffing it on my hand, and putting some in my mouth. Sure I wouldn't be wasted because of that, I wouldn't have taken the risk to let him without some proper surveillance. I would just feel a little funny, and I would laugh at Frank's wasted-ness.

I put the box back in its place, and when I looked up, Frank was closer. Maybe a little too close.

"What are you doing?" I said cocking an eyebrow, savoring the effect of the drug rising through me.

"Contemplating," was his answer.

I tilted my head on the side and for some unknown reasons, walked toward him, closer, if it was even possible. My nose was touching his. His warm heavy breath kind of reaching for my lips, and lust starting to fill his eyes.

He licked his dried lips, his tongue slightly playing with his lip ring. I reached for his cheek, stroking it ever so sweetly. His look was deepening in my eyes, and I realized how beautiful he was. He looked so innocent, like, how could he even look _that _innocent?

He slowly approached his lips to mine, and even though I knew it wasn't a good thing to let him do that while he wasn't actually thinking properly, I didn't make anything to keep him from doing it.

He kissed me.

His sweet lips touched mine as he grabbed my sides. I gently pushed him against the wall, still stroking his cheek, and kissing him back slowly. I didn't let myself think about how wrong this was, because it actually felt too good to even think about stopping it for just one second.

He sucked and bit on my bottom lip as I hold back a moan. He sweetly opened his mouth, and I let my tongue play with his.

He was gasping and moaning every now and then in my mouth. When was the last time he had a proper kiss? I could already feel the hard on down his pants. Am I that much of a turn on? I smirked at that thought. I felt something pressing on my belt, and then some release from my pants' button.

I pulled away a little. Our breaths were still touching each other's lips.

"Frank-" he cut me off kissing me again. Poor kid, the LSD made him want me _that_ much. And poor me, if he got down on his knees I would barely be able to resist.

He pulled away, unzipped my pants, still looking in my eyes, with his wasted look on. Though I could depict something else in that look. It wasn't only lust, but something purer. I frowned a bit and he got on his knees.

"Batman boxeeeeers!" He said. And you may have guessed that I hadn't any Batman boxers or whatever the shit he was saying. It was a simple black one, and he imagined the yellow and the bat on it.

I didn't answer, because it would've been a waste of time to tell him it wasn't batman, and maybe because I gasped when he stroked my crotch behind the fabric with his nose like some kind of... dog...?

I knew all of this was wrong. On the other side he wouldn't remember a single thing tomorrow..

But _I _would, and I already lied to him. One good fucking lie. I couldn't do it again. Also, if we did anything of that sort, he would end up knowing it and probably regret it...

In all that train of thoughts I hadn't noticed my boxers had been pulled down. I cleared my mind as he kissed the length, making me harden.

"Frank," I gasped. His warm little tongue wiggling over the head of my cock kept me from talking, since I had to concentrate on breathing properly. I put one hand against the wall to help me stand up, because my legs were not really able to do that job right now. I grabbed his hair with my other hand and slowly pulled his head away, breathing heavy, and fighting against how I wanted his sweet lips around my dick. "Don't. Come on, get up," I breathed.

"As if you didn't want to fuck my mouth," he said, pausing and stroking the back of my cock with his finger. I tilt my head back, tightening my grip on his hair, "as much as I want you down my throat." Wow wow, let's pause at the amount of desire this sentence brought me.

"You don't-" I paused, sighing shakily because he was still slightly stroking my cock. I looked down at him, and he stopped. "-you don't want to, you're just high." I was still looking at him in the eyes. My look must've been telling the exact opposite of what I just said, because he reached for my hand behind his head, and pushed his head forward my erection.

"Frank, you'd regret it," I said, trying to keep a straight voice. But then he said three words I hadn't expected.

"I don't give a fuck, Gerard. I love you."

What. He obviously was high, but I don't know, it really hit me. I kind of, like how he said it, a little desperately, a little eagerly. And that's not like I heard those three words a lot. He quickly turned the brain in my head off, and turned the one between my legs on. He moved closer to my cock and gently blew hot breath along the skin making me shiver. He then stuck out his wet tongue and licked from the bottom of the length all the way to the head. He took me fully in his mouth. He was rubbing his tongue against the underside as he sucked softly, slowly inching me further and further into his mouth until the head of my cock hit the back of his throat. I gripped his hair tighter and forced myself further into his mouth. He slid back to the tip of my cock and wriggled his tongue against it then took it deep again. A few murmured pleasure curses fell from my lips as I tightened my grip into his dark hair, gripping longer strands of it and helping guide him up and down my cock just the way I liked it. I was totally losing control; this would obviously end up in my bed. I painfully pulled out of his mouth and stepped out of my pants.

"You're way too good at this," I said, getting him on his feet.

"Then why did y-" I cut him off by biting his bottom lip.

"You better shut up, and let me guide you to my bedroom without any struggle," I breathed. He smirked and I went beside him, blocking both of his hand in one of mine, letting my other one wander under his shirt, down his stomach and eventually on the beginning of his hard on. I sucked on his pulse vein, then down his throat that was vibrating from the moans he made. We walked this way to my bedroom where I let go of him and put my jacket and shirt off, throwing them on the floor.

"I don't like clothes that much..." I said walking toward Frank to get him rid of his clothes.

"I don't mind my clothes," he said dumbly, raising his arms to make it easier for me to put his shirt off.

"Your clothes are fine," I whispered, working on his belt, "I just," belt done, "prefer you," button and zipper done, "naked." Pants, down. I worked my way on his collarbone with my tongue. He started digging his nails on my back. I couldn't hold it much longer, with that awesome blow job he gave me earlier. This would be quite a quick fuck. Hope it's not his first time because there's no way I can be arsed with a long preparation. I pushed him back on the bed.

"Stay still."

He did as I said, and I went in my drawer to get condoms and lube. I put a condom on and lubed three fingers. I went on the bed, and spread his legs. I stroked his inner thighs, and got awarded with a moan of impatience. I pushed my one, two, three fingers in his entrance and to my surprise he didn't scream in pain but moaned louder. So, pain turned him on, uh? Good to know I guess. I pulled my fingers out after letting them there less than a minute, and positioned myself in front of the entrance. I looked up at him, he was strongly pushing head down on the smoothness of the pillow, his eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly opened. And this face, my friends, was one good turn on. I pushed in, tilted my head back, and groaned quietly from the pleasure his tightness brought me. I pushed a little further until my whole length was in. I waited less than five seconds before pulling a bit out and in again. In a slow beat, to begin with, I wasn't patient enough to prep him, but I didn't want to destroy his anus either. Wait… maybe it'd feel good? Frank then whispered something I didn't get, since he half moaned it, half whispered it and it did something like: shh doOAAh dehh ffffkk.

"What?" I said, stopping after having thrust only four slow times. He breathed slowly before opening his mouth -those lips I swear- to repeat.

"Why are you so slow? Are you, like, trying to tease my ass or something?" He said, all his seriousness on. So, he really didn't feel anything? Oh LSD… Right. Let's get this started then.

I pulled out a bit, as a smirk crossed my face. He was looking at me expectantly, and I looked deep in his eyes. I could totally depict the look now. Yes, it was filled with lust, and wasted-ness. But there actually really was love in it. Don't ask me how I saw it, I don't even know. I just saw it, and it seemed like the world around us froze, it was just him and me.

I leant in to kiss him, and thrust one hard time in the process. I held his head in one hand and pushed his left leg to his chest with my other hand. Again slightly pulling out and thrusting hard enough for him to hit his head on the wall behind my bed. He moaned quite loudly in my mouth and I took advantage of his slightly opened mouth to enter my tongue and sensually play with his. He bit it and sucked it which made my thrusts more regular and fast. His nails were digging more and more in my back at every thrust I made, and I was not done yet. Still kissing him, hardly biting his lips, almost making him bleed; I changed the angle several times, but only earning that same moan. I firmly grabbed his back with one hand and hold his erection with the other, thrusting harder, and rubbing his cock in time with my thrusts. I quit kissing him and rolled my head back. I was breathing heavily, holding back my moans so I could hear his better. And then he screamed in pleasure. Finally.

"There! Gerard, oh god, there," he moaned. I thrust in another time making sure I hit the spot making his groan even louder.

"Jesus Gerard!" He screamed again. "Fuck," he then whispered.

"Keep on screaming my name, Frank," I surprised myself saying between breaths. Probably the cocaine.

"I want to hear you too Gerard," he gasped as I thrust again, missing the spot. Damn.

I'd never really allowed myself to moan, I always found it awkward. But the kid seemed determined to make me, because when I didn't answer, he grabbed my head making me lean in for a kiss. He bit my lip, and traced my jaw line with his tongue. Oh, shivers. He sucked my neck, warm air from his nostrils hitting my skin. He then bit my earlobe and, uh oh, yeah I couldn't hold back that fucking hard thrust, as shivers traveled down my spine. He bucked his hips in the same time, nibbling on my earlobe, and rubbing my collarbone with his finger.

"F-f-fuck!" I gasped and moaned. Moaning actually felt god damn good. Especially moaning in unison with Frank, since I hit the spot again. It just felt like a release, all that pleasure you have in, that makes you feel a thousand butterflies in the stomach, is kind of intensified somehow.

I thrust a few more times before he came, screaming my name, therefore, making me come too.

"Damn," he said breathlessly, "I could totally do it again!" He was grinning, eyes closed. I kissed his forehead for some unknown reasons, and pulled out of him totally.

"Whore," I joked, getting out of the bed, "well, _I_ couldn't, sorry."

"Mmphh." Did he try to say something, or? "Too bad," he finally said, searching for the pillow.

"I guess you're sleeping over, then," I said, stating to myself the fact he already was asleep.

I grabbed my clothes and got dressed. I took a quick look at Frank who really was deeply sleeping now. Hey, shouldn't I be the tired one? Jesus. I headed outside, ignoring the cold hitting my skin since I had been stupid enough not to take my hoodie.

It was something like 7pm. And I hated that at this hour, in winter, it wasn't late enough for the lights outside to be on, but late enough for the outside to be too fucking dark to see anything.

I took my pack of cigarette, and got one out. I lit it and enjoyed the first drag as much as possible. What had just happened? Like, yeah ok, I didn't really mind what had happened, but what? Wasn't I trying to stop him at first? What happened to my brain? I was like 'yeah don't it' and all and a split second later I was up his ass? What am I going to tell him when he'll wake up and try to walk properly and fail because yeah, I hadn't been really sweet. But hey, he asked.

The thing is, he probably won't remember he asked, and will just think I raped him, while I will be raging in my head about how he tempted me strongly and how he is guiltier than me. I obviously am not the angel in the story though. Because seriously, _I_ fucked him. I could have just let him finish that oh-so-amazing blow job, and he would have never known anything… Damn it. I'll just face the fact tomorrow I guess. Oh and fuck that, we_ both_ enjoyed it, why would I even feel guilty? We're kind of both to blame.. Aren't we?

Yes. I admit I enjoyed it. It felt different from the casual fucks. Maybe the position? I'm not used to that face to face thing. It was really quick; I'll make sure it'll last longer next time. Wait.. next time? Jesus. I'm completely losing myself. I don't even get how and why I kissed him so much during it. Also, what was the thing I said again? _'scream my name_' or something? Wow, why. The sex makes you dumb I guess. But still. Man, I never say that.

I continued smoking, watching.. actually I couldn't see anything so I wasn't watching anything, but just staring at the dark.

I took the last drag of my cigarette, threw the butt on the ground, and waited there all cheesy. And as I turned to head home, the light flickered on.

"Seriously? Just when I don't need light anymore, uh? Fuckers," I said, apparently addressing myself to the lights. I swear, there's something out there watching my every move and managing to turn my luck off. Not that I was an unlucky person, because hey, there was kid begging me to fuck him about twenty minutes ago. I rushed over my door and climbed the stairs to my flat.

As I entered, the warmth hit my skin, and I struggled against my envy of coffee right now. I walked toward my room, to find a Frank that didn't let room for me on the bed.

"Nice," I said and walked toward him. I hope nobody is waiting for me to say that he looked so peaceful and blaa blaaaa here, because seriously, one: his body was spread all over the bed like some kind of dried sea star, dos: he was snoring like a five hundred pounds pig, trois: he was dribbling on _my_ pillow. So no.

I took my shirt and my trousers off, keeping my boxers. I pushed him hardly to the right side of the mattress, to get some room on _my_ bed.

"Arrgh unff what?" He said, ninety five percent asleep.

"Nothing. Just sleep." I crashed dramatically on my bed and looked at his tattooed back. Nice sight to fall asleep.

_**A/N So? How bad was it? **__**  
><strong>_

_**Anyway, I still have one more chapter that's ready, but I'm not sure I will continue the story after it. I don't like the plot anymore, it's all cliché and so easy and not original so yeah. I don't know yet but I just might drop it :/  
><strong>_


	9. You Don't Know A Thing About My Sins

"Uggnrrg."

"Come on wake the fuck up, Frank, I'd like to change the sheets of my bed and you slept all fucking day."

I jumped out of the bed in a hurry.

"Dammit, I missed school? Fuck. Why didn't you wake me?" I groaned sleepily. "And why is my a-"I paused and looked at him. His face became blank. "W-we fucked, right? Is that it? Is that why I feel like I should just go lay down again?"

"Uhm.. First, I tried to wake you up, but you would just move an arm and press your hand on my nose screaming 'SNOOZE'. And second, I can explai-"

"-We fucked and I wasn't conscious? Fucking hell." I said. "Why weren't you conscious, asshole?" Gerard was staring at me, in confusion.

"...I said that aloud, did't I?" I asked.

"Wait..." He said raising his hand in a "wait a freaking second" way. "...What? You- I- Fuck, Frank! I fucking took all day preparing that speech to apologize about what happened last night, to explain how I didn't rape you, and how fucking eager you were and how crazy that drove me and you fucking tell me you wish you were conscious? Seriously Frank?"

"Am I supposed to say sorry there? 'Cause I don't really kno-"

"Shush."

"Wha? Helloooo? I think I have the right to talk here, since I didn't get to enjoy what happened yesterday." I said.

"Who said I enjoyed anything?" He said.

I shrugged and searched for my clothes.

"I did enjoy." He mumbled, throwing my clothes on my face.

Like, it hurt him to admit it so he had to hurt me physically to...compensate?

"Thanks," I said, and he cocked an eyebrow, "Man, for the clothes. Not for saying I was a good fuck."

"I never said that."

"But you enjoyed so-"

"-Let's leave it at that. Get dressed." I looked at him playfully as I only had my boxers on. "Please."

"Why?"I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. "What if I don't?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down.

"Just, get dressed, Frank." And he left. Damn. I put on my shirt and my skinny jeans.

So. Let's sum this up. I took LSD yesterday. And according to Gerard, I was so eager that he couldn't resist his sexual urge? Here's the sum up of the sum up. Gerard, my crush, couldn't resist the desire to fuck me yesterday.

Ok maybe I kind of fairytale-d it a bit. Wait, do people fuck in fairytales? I guess we'd have to change the titles a bit. Like, Cinderfella or something.

"Cinder-fucking-fella." I said giggling, walking to the kitchen.

"I think it's Cinder-fucking-ella." He said. He was sitting at the table, his back facing me, and a bottle of beer in the hand. I also noticed three empty bottles on the floor.

"Yeah, wow, um did you just drink all that, like, in less than five minutes?" I asked and he laughed a huffed laugh.

"Yuppy yup." And he finished the bottle. Oh. Oooh. He opened another and I decided I had to step in.

"Stop." I said and took the bottle away.

"What the- Frank, don't be silly give it back." Can I admit I was a little bit afraid? Yeah because he had a fucking gun somewhere in there and he was drunk.

"I- I think you should stop."

"Who cares what you think."

"Huh."

"Do you have anyone caring about you anyway?" He said, getting up, "Is there anything that holds you down here?" His breath was hot and smelled beer and pot.

"Why are you saying that?"

"You're not asking the right questions."

"What are the right questions then?" I asked, a lump forming in my throat. I never thought he could be rude. I kind of let myself think that his personality reflected his angelical face you know. But in less than a day, he'd found my weakness.

Here is the thing. I've got no fucking one. Well Ray is there, and Dallon. But I still feel out of place, like, I am the one you don't really need. You know, that feeling where you just know that it would be the same without you, not to say better.

And Gerard-I-don't-give-a-shit-I'm-drunk just punched me right into that point.

"I'm asking you." Uh, yeah legit. He says I don't ask the right questions, and then when I ask what the right questions are, he's all like: I'm asking you. Cool. "You know, I kind of figured something out yesterday," he said.

"Oh yeah? Let me know more," I said, the sarcasm winning my voice over.

"Your parents are never home, therefore, they don't give a damn about you, and therefore, you don't mean a single fuck to them. Am I right?"

Motherfucker. Tears were starting to fill my eyes.

"Wow, ok, that's it, fuck you Gerard. Have a good time fixing yourself. You're just a fucking asshole who's out of his mind." I said and headed to the door. I turned, "And a killer."

Ooohh...shit.

His full bottle crashed to the floor, and he looked like his soul had been ripped out.

"Gerard?" I walked toward him, "Gerard?" I shook his arm. "Hey, look, I shouldn't have said that, I'm-," I sighed, because I was going to apologize when he actually provoked me. "I'm sorry," I said rolling my eyes.

He turned to look at me and walked shakily toward the couch and sat down slowly. I joined him.

"Y-you,"He tried, "I need a drink." He got up but I sat him back immediately.

"I don't thin- Oh no sorry, nobody cares about what I think. Go ahead, I don't care." I was mad, and when he got up again to take his drink, I got even madder. He stopped in his track, and turned to me awkwardly.

"You were the only one who hadn't called me a killer yet. And you don't even know the whole story. You don't know shit about everything I did, and you still were able to call me a killer."

Everything? I'm not sure I want to know the whole thing.

"I am a killer, Frankie," He said walking toward me, "I killed way more than two people."

"I'm getting out of here." I stood up and he took my arm.

He slammed me, face against the wall.

"You're not going anywhere, Frank." I stilled. As if he had just compelled me."I need to talk, and you're definitely going to listen."

"Let go of me, Gerard." I whined.

He did and started crying. Crying of anger. He looked hysterical. Jesus, I was fucking scared.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Frank," he said, "I would never hurt you. I just- I will never get rid of this fucking need for revenge. I'm so mad all the time, I need help."

"No shit? You fucking need a therapy, man. One good loooong therapy." I said.

"I mean- I mean your help," he said,"I'm going to tell you something, promise not to leave me alone after that...Please."

And frankly? I reconsidered promising him that. Though, my curiosity won.

"I.. I-I promise..." I sighed.

"I'm a hired killer, Frank,"

"Man, I'm so getting out of here." I said getting up.

"Stay. You promised. And I was one. Well, to me. I quit."

I was still standing up, but didn't move any further. I had promised. I never break promises. I was mad, scared, sad, disappointed, but I sort of, couldn't let him down. Like, some invisible strength was holding me there. He had those manipulating eyes, compelling you, forcing you into whatever he wanted or needed. And that pissed me the fuck off.

"Why did you lie? Why did you invent that entire dealing story?"

"I didn't lie. I just, didn't tell it all," he said, "When I killed the men torturing the Triad, the boss acknowledged it. He called me, then. And told me he would need me for something soon. He called me late in the evening of a Friday, and asked me to come on that little street near the Riverside Country Park, and that someone was waiting for me there to give me instructions."

He continued, rambling about how dark it was outside, and he finally got to the point where he met the guy there, "He was wearing a pitiable leather jacket and was leaning against some weird rotten wall. He handed me a gun and pointed to the park, he said that a man was trussed up on tree, and that I had to finish the job. I reluctantly walked toward the park and-"

"-Stop, wow, man I don't want to know how you killed your first victim, and how you tortured the others or whatever was in your head when you cut their throat or pulled the trigger. I even wish I'd never heard what you just said." I said, because seriously, who would want to know that. And who the fuck would even share such a story?

He looked down and turned his head, looking away from me.

"Sorry, I- you can leave if you want to, I guess," he said. I brought my hand to my neck, took my jacket and sighed heavily. Do I leave. Do I stay. Do I help him. Do I run away. He does need help, but can he be fixed? I opened my mouth and closed it a few times, when he eventually broke the silence.

"But, I'd-," he sighed, and rubbed his head hardly, "I'd be glad if you stayed," he muttered, and that was it.

I threw my jacket on the couch and took him in my arms, because he needed a hug. Maybe. Or was it just me? Anyway, he rested his head on the crook of my neck, which, I suppose, was an uncomfortable position for him considering how funny sized I was.

We stood like this for what seemed like hours, squeezing each other every now and then and we eventually pulled away.

He tried a smile and turned to go to the kitchen and I followed. And as clumsy as anyone can be, I slipped on the beer from the broken bottle on the floor, and fucking fell.

Of course Gerard laughed. Who wouldn't have. But he stopped quite quickly and helped me up and, oh, that was one pleasurable eye contact we got there. He licked his bottom lip while smiling cheekily. And I guess I just blushed. Yeah. I turned my look to somewhere else.

"So...we should wash that," I said.

"Yeah, uh, I'll do it later," he said, "Listen, Frankie, I'm sorry for, you know, those awful things I said about you. I just was-"

"-Drunk? Stupid? An asshole? Being a dick? A disgusti-"

"-Yeah yeah, all of that, stop now." He said, and I sighed in annoyance. I eventually calmed down since he was actually apologizing. "I just am sorry about that."

"S'fine."I muttered reluctantly, and he smiled slightly. It wasn't really fine; I still was a bit shaken from that but oh well.

My phone started ringing in my jacket and I ran to it, avoiding the beer on the floor this time, and picked it up. I looked at the ID before answering. Dallon. I hesitated, and Gerard sneaked behind me, and rested his head on my shoulder.

"You're not answering?" he said.

"Uh, I don't know if I want to," I said. The phone stopped ringing.

"Who was it, then?"

"No one," I said. Because, Dallon apparently knew Gerard and who knew who he was to Gerard and how Gerard would react or whatever. I just couldn't tell him, could I?

"Then I'll figure out myself," he said playfully, and started tickling me, searching in my back pockets.

He obviously knew my phone was in my front right pocket, but he still put his hand on my low back, stroking it all the way down to my thighs. He slightly kissed my neck. And pulled away.

"Got it!" He exclaimed.

"Wha-"I palmed my front pockets and, no phone. "How?"

"Distraction," he said calmly, not looking up to me. Ok, keep calm. There sure were more than one Dallon in New Jersey, right? No? He could, like, not make the link or whatever.

"Who's Dallon?" He asked, smirking, "Is he your boyfriend? You cheated on him with me?" He said smirking, letting a bit of pride appear on his face.

"All wrong, he's a friend," I answered simply.

"Mmh." And the phone rang again. Please not Dallon, not Dallon, not Dallon. He looked at me smirking even more and answered the phone. "Hello?" he said, and I was frustrated. I wasn't able to hear what Dallon was saying. If it was Dallon, that is. "How do you know my name? Who are-" No, no no no no, no! "I don't think you have the right to tell me these sorts of things. Plus it wouldn't be too wise." I need to do something. Whatever it is. "I fuck whoever I want to, asshole. You've got nothing to tell me." Jesus, ok, let's forget what I just heard. I need to interrupt Gerard, without pissing him off. Anyone has a clue about how to do that? I walked in front of him, and got on my knees. "Your Frankie is safe, dickhead. I don't- what the fuck Frank?" I looked up at him as I stopped pulling down his pants. "No, don't stop, just what the- Oh shut the hell up Dallon!" He said. Then he looked at me, thoughtfully, I guess, "I've got a mouth to fuck," he said and hung up.

That's a win. Wait what. I'm not a- whatever. I pulled his pants all the way down.

"That's all you've found to make me hang up, Frank?"

"It worked though, didn't it?" I said, satisfied.

He was already hardening. I swear I'll try not to mention it anymore but, Gerard was my five months crush. And I was there, in front of his cock, after a sex filled night. Is this really happening?

"Looks like," he said eyes closed, "after I fuck your mouth, we'll have to talk."

"You don't fuck my-"

"-Suck, Frank." Ok, in a normal time, I just would have stood up and punched the one who told me that. But the way Gerard said it, made it sound just so hot and compelling and Jesus, even I couldn't resist.

As soon as I approached my lips to the tip, he bucked into my mouth making me choke on his cock.

"Thanks god for the whole throat moving thingy," he muttered, his head tilted back.

Then he looked down at me and I looked back. And I knew from then that our looks would be stuck like this during the whole thing.

I slowly pulled away from his length and licked my lips to make it more comfortable for me.

He was watching me intensely; his lips were parted a little and his tongue was slowly dancing behind his bottom lip.

I felt the urge to kiss him but contained myself as I kissed the tip of his cock, holding the back of his thighs. I took him in my mouth and started bobbing up and down.

I somehow wanted to feel his hand on my head, pushing or pulling it, but he kept his hands on the back of his neck. Our eyes were still locked on each other's and god, that lust in his look didn't fail to make me harden.

His breath became shaky and heavy as I took more of him in my mouth.

He eventually grabbed my head, and bucked his hips twice, hitting the back of my throat.

His eyes widened a bit, and he tensed up.

I pulled away, my lips barely touching his length but my tongue licking all the way up.

He finished himself off, looking at my crotch.

I was still on my knees, staring mouth open as he came on his hand.

I moved forward my knees and licked the cum on his dick, and his hand.

"Fuck," he whispered, staring at my tongue intensely.

I got up once I had cleaned him totally and I brushed the little bit of dust on my left knee.

His eyes were still lustful as he smiled at me, thankfully I guess, and finished buckling his belt.

"So," he said looking back at my now obvious erection, "Dallon. Who is he, and how does he know my name? Do you talk about me with your friends?" He asked, grinning.

I swear, was this guy that self -centered or what?

"You don't know him?" I asked.

"No, should I?" He said, frowning.

What the actual fuck. Dallon knows Gerard but Gerard doesn't know him. Seriously, what.

"Frank? You know, I almost have been arrested, I was on the news, he can know me from there..." He said that looking back at my face.

"Right," I said, "Right..."

"Frank, how come you've never heard of me? I mean, on the news." He asked.

"Well, I don't like TV that much, and reading the newspapers isn't really my thing either, you know? So I guess I don't really know a thing about what's happening in the world, or even in my neighborhood...?"

"Ok," he said slowly, "and how come you're still not scared...?" He looked hesitant.

"Who said I wasn't scared." I snapped without really wanting to actually sound that rude.

He said nothing after that. He was just looking blankly at my shirt. He looked guilty, angry, sorry, sad, and yet, it wasn't enough to make me pity him. But still, I found myself not wanting to hurt him more than he already was. He was broken and I had no right to make him feel even worse, did I?

"I'm not really scared because," I paused, "Because I feel like I know you, I kind of trust you somehow, you know? I've seen you so many times, watching your brother play badminton, smiling proudly when he won. I've seen you hug him, and talk to him, and fight brotherly with him. And you just seemed normal. And I kind of let myself think that you were just a nineteen year old dude, who just lived his life like a normal teenager, obviously fucking around sometimes and I don't know. I guess I've got this vision of you, and that no matter what, it can't really change, you know? So of course I'm really not keen on your past, and I can't say I really liked being slammed face against the wall-"

"-Sorry," he said.

"Whatever. Shit, Gerard, right now, I'm not scared, but when you got out of your mind twenty minutes ago, I really thought you would, like, cut my throat with some random knife or something." At this he looked down. "I'm not mad though, see, I'm still here. Not that you care but, whatever." I trailed off.

"I do care," he said, actually looking offended, "because you're actually the first one, besides Mikey, who can stand to stay in the same room as me. I can't help but care a little," he said, ok, more mumbled the last part.

"Hmm, ok," I said, hiding how flattered I was, "Gerard?" he looked up, "What exactly happened last night?" I asked scratching my forehead, and hoping he would play along with the sudden change of subject.

"Huh," he chuckled a second, "you, um, you want me to count you our intercourse, or? Because I'm not doing that." he said laughing slightly, and I sighed.

"Sigh," I said eventually, "so uh, I should probably get back to my house, to see if my uncaring parents like, came home."

"I said I was sorry for saying that, Frank," he said.

"Whatever." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"How can I get you to forgive me?" he asked.

"I'm not mad at you, so.." I said.

"You look mad, though."

"Maybe because I kind of need a little bit of time to, like, swallow everything you said, and recover from the whole wall-slamming thing?"

"So, it means you're mad, idiot,"he said.

"Don't call me that, dickhead."

"Fucktard."

"Dumbass,"

"Turd,"

"Nutcocker."

"Nutcocker?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Does that even make sense?" he said chuckling.

"I don't know?" I said, smiling.

"You're weird," he stated.

"Says the- um, nothing," I almost said killer again, didn't I? He cocked an eyebrow but let it fly.

"So, you want to go home," he said, more matter-of-factly than anything, "I'll walk you there, then."

Although I was kind of mad and disappointed and what so ever, who the fuck was I to refuse this offer?

"Uh, yeah, thanks," I said.

**_A/N I kind off considered dropping the story and yeah.. Here's a BJ to make up for it? Erm. Um, as you see, it's the third chapter about Frerard in a row, and here's the reason: Brallon is going to be a background couple, if that's ok with you guys? Alright, there still will be some Brallon cute moments, and one or two chapter in either Dallon or Brendon POV ! _**

**_Don't forget to tell me what you thought and uh yeah, that's it. I'll try to update more ok? c: I'm writing the next chapter right now, already 2550 words long :D_**

**_Also, tell me you guys got the 'Nightswimming' reference? If you didn't, go read the fic. Just type 'Nightswimming frerard' on google and you should find it right away :D_**


	10. I Guess That's How It's Got To Be

_**A/N Updaaaate (: Hope I didn't take too much time, I'm working Painting Flowers aha, shoot me.**_

_**Ok, enjoy, I guess !**_

Frank's POV.

My parents still weren't there. And honestly, I couldn't care less.

Gerard had left five minutes ago. No, he didn't come in. No, he didn't kiss me goodbye. Nothing I could possibly have imagined about a possible relationship with Gerard had happened.

I constantly had to remind myself that I was just another ghost that he got into his bed. I didn't matter. This was a one night thing, because he wanted to get laid, and I was there looking pathetic, being wasted and wanting him. In retrospect, I think I would still do it again. But I would have wanted to remember the last few moments we spent together before I discovered the truth about… what he did.

Though, maybe nothing else should happen between us? Like, he seriously was mental, and he didn't seem like the type of guy who could fall in love with a 'me'. He didn't even look like the type of guy who actually could fall in love at all. He sure could care. He had told me he cared about me. He just couldn't care enough to actually love anybody, and that's something that couldn't be changed, as much as his killing impulses couldn't be removed.

I didn't dare say it aloud back at his place, but I truly was afraid of what he could do. If we thought about it, I didn't know him that much. I didn't know where his limits were, and I didn't know if he was able to control himself.

I knew, though, that he wasn't a bad person –not that killing people didn't make you bad, but he really looked like he wanted to get out of his killer skin, and live normally again. And that showed that he wanted to change, he wanted people to see him in a better way.

"_I've got the feeling you're gonna help me through this_," he had told me the night when he had spilled everything –almost everything— out to me.

He wanted to get better. And maybe it really was my 'job' to help him get back up.

I first needed to play with his limits; I had to make sure he wouldn't ever hurt me. Though, if he did hurt me bad, I'm not even sure it would make me back off. I think it would just challenge me, and make me more determined. I would try to drive him mad, to see the bad side he hid so well.

Ok this sounded a tad mental. Maybe I was the one who actually needed help.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, signaling I had received a text. It was from Ray and it said, "Want to hang out? Dallon and Brendon are there already. Just bring your ass down here!"

I chuckled at the last words and then remembered he had also written that Dallon was there. This was certainly not about to go well.

I was totally going down. Dallon would kill me. He would take me apart from Ray and Brendon, talk to me, get mad and cut my throat. I was so dead.

Wait, excuse me, but did he actually have the right to tell me what to do? Why did I fear his reaction? It's not like I owed him or anything. He was a friend, and he was allowed to give me advice, but he was far from allowed to pressure me the way he did.

I assembled all my confidence and went out, walked down the streets to Ray's, hoping I would not cross those three weird guys again. The Triad, right? That sounded ridiculous. They looked ridiculous. The way they were acting was ridiculous. But, I was ridiculously ridiculous in front of them.

Once there, I barely knocked the door before Dallon was opening it, getting out, and closing it behind him. He looked pissed, but not as much as I thought he would.

"I guess I'm not coming in just yet, then," I said, choosing to play it oblivious.

"No you're not; I figured you wouldn't want this discussion to happen in front of Ray and Brendon," he said.

_No, I don't want them to know_, "What are you talking about?"

He sighed in annoyance.

"Frank."

"Dallon…?"

"Would you just stop acting childish for five goddamn minutes, Frank?" he almost yelled out, "This is fucking serious!"

"I don't-"

"-Stop it!" he cut me off.

"Stop fucking yelling, Dallon, for fuck sake!"

"Then stop acting oblivious! You do know what I'm talking about, you act this way because you're fucking ashamed of what you did," he said, trying to calm down.

"I'm not! I'm not ashamed at all, I'm actually feeling good about it, but hey, thanks for checking on my conscience!" I yelled, unleashing a rage I didn't know I was keeping down.

He really did hit my nerves, then. He was not my dad, nor anyone who could exert that much authority on me. I couldn't stand the way he talked me down, as if I was a fucking kid. I didn't need his permission to make my own decisions. As far as I knew, my life was mine. That seemed legit.

He gave an annoyed laugh.

"How can you not be ashamed? How can you," he paused, "just be happy about it? Did he tell you what he did? Are you aware of his killing abilities?"

"I am!" I yelled again, like woah, so much yelling, "I fucking know everything, and I seem to be the only one acting humanly about it."

"But what he did was far from human, Frank. He's dangerous. He could kill you if you took a beer out of his hand!"

_Yeah, I kind of experienced the stealing beer thing_, "He would not, Dallon. People do change, I can see he's not as dangerous as he used to be, I can help-"

"-See, Frank! You just said it yourself, he still is dangerous!" he cut me off again.

"Let me finish my sentences goddamn it!" I exclaimed, "I know I can help him get better. I want to help him get better."

"You can't stay around that guy, Frank. You can't trust him, it's too risky. Imagine if he," he paused, "fuck it, I can't even stand the thought of him hurting you," he muttered.

_Then don't think about it moron_, "Once again, he would not hurt me."

"How can you assume that? How can you be so sure about it?" he asked.

And I didn't know.

"I don't know."

"Well I do know why you trust him that much," he said, gaining my whole attention, "Frank, do you like him? Like, you know, like him?" he said, emphasizing the word 'like'.

Hell yeah I do, "Huh?"

"You heard me, Frank," he sighed, "so, do you?"

"Maybe, like, yeah, a little, I don't know, well, it's just that he's so, I don't even know man. I do like him I guess, but not to the point where my feelings keep me blind from seeing the truth, I know who he was, who he is and who I can make him become."

"You're in love with a killer," he laughed.

"I said I liked him a little, not that I was in love, Dallon," I said.

"Oh please, you know it's more than a crush thing Frank, don't you think I've guessed it all from the very moment your eyes lay on him? I just hoped you wouldn't think about him too much, and forget him fast, but you had to keep looking at him every Wednesday, and I knew it was hopeless to fight against it. You just, fell in love with a face, like the naïve person you are," he said.

There was a long silence then, because first, I wasn't that obvious when I was looking at him while playing tennis. I was just, missing a ball or two. Second, why didn't he tell me he knew? And fucking third, did he just call me naïve?

He broke the silence first, knowing that I wouldn't.

"Did, did you two like, fuck or what?" he asked calmly.

My eyes widened at him, did he really ask that, or are my ears playing tricks on me?

"I, uh, well he told me so," I said, my eyes searching for anything to look at that wasn't near his face.

"He, he, wait what? What do you mean, he told you so?"

"Maybe I took something yesterday, and maybe I got too fucked up to remember?" I said.

"What the- shit, Frank! How can you tell me that so, so casually? Did he actually abuse you? Damn, he took advantage of the fact that you were high so he could get laid, is that right?"

"He did not! I was totally the one molesting him," I said, and this really sounded weird.

"Yeah, it's not like you actually witnessed it," he shot back, "he told you that, right? He told you that you were the one who wanted it, and like the idiot you are, you believed him, didn't you?"

Fuck you, Dallon.

"Fuck you, Dallon!" I yelled, "He did not rape me, he will never hurt me, and if he did, that would still be none of your business, alright?"

"Ok fine, he will never hurt you. But you want to know something he's never going to do, either, Frank?" he asked, "love you," he finished, and oh, I didn't think it would hurt that much.

Not that tears were begging me to let them fill my eyes, but um, I shouldn't blink until my eyes dried so much it would hurt.

Dallon brushed past me and got inside and ok, yeah, I guess I could get inside too, now, and pretend everything was ok in a world of rainbow-shitting unicorns.

So I did just that, I blinked, turned and got inside faking the biggest smile of all time. I couldn't wait to get back home so I could spend the rest of my life curled up in my covers, waiting for death to take me because Gerard wouldn't.

"Hey there," I said, as I saw Dallon walking toward Brendon, closer, closer, closer and woah, did he just wrap his arms around Brendon's waist?

And like, Brendon is so not yanking him off but leaning into the touch as Dallon was placing soft kisses in his neck and I was like, there, mouth hanging open and did I miss something or what?

"They're, they're together?" I asked Ray.

"Way to state the obvious, Sherlock," Dallon answered instead of Ray, and it was like, bitch don't talk to me.

I shrugged it off. This was going to be an arse long afternoon, wasn't it?

…_**TIME LAPSE…**_

It was about 7pm, I was heading back home and hallelujah, my bed and my guitar were waiting for me.

I dived into my bed and reached out for my guitar which was obviously too far for my short arm to catch it. I somehow thought I could work on my Jedi powers, so I squinted in the direction of the instrument and focused on the air separating my hand from the guitar.

I eventually gave up, and got up with a groan. I took my guitar and jumped back into my bed, softly strumming the strings, instantly bringing to another dimension as the first notes were reaching my ears.

I didn't know how music could affect me the way it did, but did I really need to know? It was pure magic, making my brain actually shiver, as I interpreted the notes into images, or words.

Music had soothing powers. Ok not obviously soothing, but it truly erased everything around me, so my mind could rest for as long as I let it bewitch my ears.

And my kind of trance didn't last long because I heard the front door slam open and my parents come inside. I ran out of my bed to put the guitar down, and got back under the covers, fake sleeping.

I heard footsteps near my door, then my room was enlightened by the light of the corridor.

"The shithead is asleep," I heard my father whisper to my mother.

"Do we wake him up?" she asked.

"The fuck? We don't, are you crazy, we're not taking this trash with us," he said.

"Are you sure? He's still so young," she sighed.

"He's not, he's old enough to live on his own," he snapped back.

"Can't we just wake him up to say our goodbyes properly?" she asked desperately.

My closed eyes were starting to water then; sure I was ready to live without my fucking father. I was just shocked at the words of my mother. She had never showed me how much she actually cared about me, just because of my father, who, I'm sure, would have beaten the shit out of her if she had showed any trace of love toward me.

"You can leave him a note, nothing more." He laughed then. "If only I could see his reaction when he finds out we're gone forever, seeing the house empty, with nothing of ours left," he continued laughing, getting out of the doorframe of my room.

My mother was still there though, I could hear her breathe. I heard her walk toward me, and kneel next to my bed, my back facing her.

"Frankie, I am so sorry," she said, "I should have taken care of you the way mothers do, and I should have gotten rid of your father for your sake. But I love him, more than anything," she sighed.

_More than me._

"More than you," she whispered as she kissed my hair and got out of the room.

I think my pillow was completely drenched by the time she had closed the door. How could she say such things, then end up saying she didn't love me enough to protect me from my father, and the whole world. I was alone against the shit that life would bring me every day until I fucking died.

What would I do now? I had no job, I couldn't pay the bills, neither food. I couldn't afford life. That's where I realized I could end it quite easily.

Like, I had nothing to lose, and rare were the people who were going to miss me or even realize I was dead.

Dallon hated the shit out of me, Brendon didn't know me that much, Gerard had, I'm sure, already forgotten me, and Ray, Ray would probably the only one hit by my death, but he had friends to whom he could talk, and then he could get better, and end up forgetting I ever existed.

I turned in my bed, staring at the ceiling, considering every way to commit, when I heard my front door open then slam shut.

Then I guess I just fell asleep, bawling my eyes out.

_**...ANOTHER TIME LAPSE...**_

I woke up as my alarm went off. Ah, right Tuesday, therefore school. I suddenly recalled everything that had happened yesterday, and was hit by a terrible headache.

Gerard was a hired killer, Dallon hated me for loving a killer, Brendon was with Dallon, my parents had left me forever, my mother didn't love me enough to stay. Yup, totally the kind of life a fucked up seventeen year old could handle.

I got up and didn't bother change clothes, I mean, why would I anyway? I took my back pack, and walked to the kitchen, hoping to God that they had left the coffee maker.

They had.

I made myself coffee as I found my mother's note on the fridge. I'm not really sure I wanted to read it. I didn't want my mood to be at its lowest all day long.

Though, yeah, my curiosity had never ever failed to convince me, so I walked toward the fridge, and took the paper.

"_Frank,_

_We left yesterday while you were sleeping._

_We are not coming back, don't try to contact us, please._

_I left you some fast food in the fridge. You will be fine for at least two weeks._

_I also left one hundred dollars under the couch (in case you need to go to the groceries) along with all our debts, and unpaid bills._

_Make sure to find a job soon so you can pay them._

_I think I will miss you, Frankie._

_I'm sorry I haven't really been there for you all these years. I should have._

_I love you,_

_Mom."_

Bitch. Whom I loved back even though she had left me crawling under bills and debts, with only one hundred dollars, and… I opened the fridge. One hundred dollars, three orange juice bottles, and twenty box of precooked food.

Thank you so much mom, I'm so not going to die.

I sighed heavily, and went to pour coffee in my cup. The one last good thing in this house.

_**A/N Hahahahaha, poor Frank. Don't ask me why I'm laughing.**_

_**So I've got this idea for the Brallon side, and I challenge you to guess what it iiiiis :3 (Although you /really/ can't guess, heh.)**_


	11. I'm Sorry

_A/N: Ok so I'm really sorry, I am not continuing this. Never. I am no longer happy with the plot and everything in this.__**  
><strong>__I can never hate Pretty Days, though, because it was my first story ever, and it kind of saddens me to let it down.__**  
><strong>__But I've sort of improved my writing skills and everything in this story is really contrasting with my current work. I tried several times to write more of this, I even changed the plot slightly to give myself new perspectives but it seems like I really can't write more.__****_

_BUT, I'm not a total asshole. To those who really wanted to know how the story would end, and stuff, I'm going to sum it up right here. (Kind of a detailed summary. And it's unbeta-ed. And there are scenes written as if they were a real part of a chapter. Hot scenes.)_

_So remember Frank had had sex with Gerard, and Dallon had found out? He had lectured him and kind of resented him. Then Frank's parents had left, leaving him with bills to pay and nothing to truly survive.__  
><em>_That's where I had stopped._

The next day he went to school, trying not to think of how miserable he felt. Ray tried to get him to spill out what had happened, and why he was so quiet, but Frank wouldn't. Dallon then tried, thinking it was his entire fault because of how he had talked to him the previous day, but still Frank wouldn't talk.

Then Ryan came to Frank to ask him to come over to his party (which surprised Frank because who could Ryan possibly invite?), and also asked if he could come with Brendon. It all clicked in Frank's mind (Ryan liked Brendon) and he accepted so he could possibly get even with Dallon.  
>The next day he went to Tennis (Gerard wasn't there) and Mikey talked to him. Frank weirdly opened up and told him about his parents, and about a friend turning on him because of something he had done (nope he didn't tell about Gerard and him having sex.), and Mikey tried to cheer him up a little, which worked.<br>Frank got back home, not used to see his house so empty and went to his room.  
>Someone knocked on the door.<br>Gerard.  
>Gerard asked Frank to move in with him, because Mikey had told him everything (Frank made a note to himself: never open up to Mikey again).<br>Frank accepted and Gerard helped him carry his things, etc.  
>They had a lot of cuddling in the sofa moments, talking about Gerard's drinking and angst issues.<br>Frank talked to him about the party and somehow managed to drag him there when the day came.  
>Frank came with Gerard, Brendon with Dallon.<br>To Frank's surprise, it was pretty crowded, and the music really was banging in the whole street. He forced Gerard to dance with him.

(THAT'S WHEN I DETAIL THE SCENE AS IF IT WERE A REAL CHAPTER)  
>"Come on, Gerard, the music's ok, and I'm sick of staying put on this couch," Frank whined.<p>

"Yeah well, get up then and dance," Gerard answered, playing with the hair at the nape of Frank's neck.  
>Frank needed Gerard busy, because he was running out of ideas to keep Gerard away from the bottles of alcohol surrounding them.<br>He got up and stood in front of Gerard before climbing onto his lap, making Gerard's eyes widen in surprise slightly.  
>He had one leg on both of Gerard's sides, and his crotch firmly pressed onto Gerard's.<br>"Frank, what-" Gerard was cut off by Frank's lips pressed on his.

He reached for the back of Frank's neck, and slid a hand down to Frank's waist before opening his mouth to deepen the kiss.  
>They hadn't touched like this since that time when Frank sucked him off to get him to end his conversation with Dallon.<p>

When Frank first rolled his hips on Gerard, they both moaned, the sound luckily covered by the volume of the music.  
>Gerard's grip on Frank's low back tightened as he pressed their body together, bucking his hips to meet Frank's agile movements.<p>

Frank pulled away and got off Gerard's lap, offering him a hand to get up. Gerard took it and they both headed towards the dancing crowd.

Gerard placed his hands on Frank's hips when they were both in the middle of the crowd, and leant in to kiss him again. Their body were forced into being pressed tightly because of the crowd. He let his hands wander lower until they perfectly cupped Frank's ass before giving a tight squeeze.  
>"Bedroom," Frank whispered in Gerard's mouth. Gerard didn't need to hear what he had said to get the hint.<p>

He led them both upstairs where he supposed the bedrooms were and when he opened the first door, Frank was the first to enter it.  
>But woah, Frank wasn't expecting this.<p>

"Ryan, are you, Brendon? What," Frank stuttered.

"Oh my god Frank, I, oh my god, I'm drunk. Please don't tell Dallon?"

"Too late," A voice said. Dallon.  
>"That's exactly when I leave the room," Frank said, dragging Gerard along with him.<br>(END OF DETAIL)  
>(still a little detailed though)<br>They got home, Frank was pushed against a door and undressed by an eager Gerard. He led him to his room, and fucked him totally senselessly. Thrusting so hard Frank could just guess Gerard had wanted this for long. The moans he was making were too good for Frank's ears when Gerard came, making him come too.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

A month later, when Frank was at school, someone came to Gerard's place to 'talk'. Gerard knew who had sent the guy but didn't know that all the guy wanted was to deliver a message from the Triad.  
>Not knowing that he killed him, just when Frank got home<br>Frank heard the gun detonation and rushed inside to see a dead corpse lying on the ground.  
>He was shocked, and sick at the sight of the blood, but mostly he was mad at Gerard because he had killed again.<br>He tried to swallow his rage though, and before Gerard even got the time to give him an explanation, he started cleaning the blood on the floor while telling Gerard to get rid of the body.  
>When Gerard came back from his getting-rid-of-the-body trip, he saw that the floor was clean, and that there was no blood anywhere.<br>Frank was sitting on the couch, curled up on himself, staring blankly ahead of him.  
>Gerard thanked him for cleaning, and that's when Frank got really mad, because he shouldn't have had to 'clean blood on the fucking floor'.<p>

Gerard didn't sleep that night because Frank had gotten out, and when he came back he was even more pissed.  
>He told Gerard that they needed to run away because the guy Gerard had killed had been found in the wood by a little girl. Frank was mad because really, if a little girl had found the body, Gerard mustn't have hidden it very well.<p>

From then, they were on the run. Not only being followed by the police, but also by the Triad .

They found a safe place and Frank needed to knock something out. Gerard was the only one in this cabin with him. He punched him, but Gerard didn't fall, neither did he react. He knew he deserved the punch more than anything. But when Frank tried to throw another one, he dodged it, and pushed Frank against a wall, while ordering him to calm down. When Frank didn't, he got raged up and got a hold of Frank's wrist. He pinned them above Frank's head and pressed himself closer to Frank before attaching his lips to his.  
>They started a tensed and angry making out session, unleashing their rage through rough touches and lust.<br>They had sex (I'm really not inspired I'm sorry, try to imagine their body rocking together on the floor, and Gerard totally dominating the squirming body beneath him, ok?) and calmed down after, apologizing.

The following morning, Gerard heard cars outside—which wasn't supposed to be normal—and voices.  
>"Get out of this fucking cabin, Way," Jared yelled. He had found him before the police, who would arrive sooner or later.<p>

Gerard got up in a hurry and took the gun in his backpack.  
>"Frank, Frankie, wake up," he said.<br>Frank opened his eyes and looked at Gerard lovingly; which was probably the first time. Gerard paused in his hurry for a second and placed a soft kiss on Frank's lips.  
>"I'm sorry, Frank. So so sorry. But we'll meet again, I promise, I'll join you, wait for me ok? When you get there, don't you go, I'll get there too a minute after," he said, his voice breaking.<p>

"Gerard, I don't understand," Frank tried, panicked.

The door opened violently and Gerard didn't hesitate. It could seem like a selfish thing to do but really, it was a favor. The Triad would've hurt Frank worse, and made Gerard watch it.  
>He pulled the trigger, seeing the bullet enter Frank's skull in slow motion. The blood splashed on his face, his vision becoming slight red as he watched Frank's body be drained off its life. He couldn't believe he'd done this, nor could he think about the way it would have ended if he had let him alive.<p>

"I'm sorry," he murmured, brushing a few bloody strands of hair out of Frank's face.

"Look at you." Jared gestured to Gerard who was kneeling beside Frank, his back to Jared. "Killing the ones you love because you don't want them to live if you don't. Now isn't that selfish? Who said he would've died for you, uh?"  
>A pang of guilt shot Gerard through his chest.<br>Jared sighed, "This is the end Gerard."  
>He turned to Jared and just waited for it all to come.<br>"By killing our man, you fucking crossed the line. I really would've taken the time and torture you, and all that jazz. But you did quite a good job on torturing yourself right there," he paused. "Any last words?"

"See you in Hell," Gerard muttered, before raising his gun to his temple, and pulling the trigger as well.  
>Jared let out a low growl, Gerard had killed himself before he could.<br>Out of pure frustration, he shot three times in Gerard's chest before leaving the cabin.

Gerard knew from the beginning that it would've ended up this way, he should've let Frank out of it. He should have ran away alone. But he hadn't had the heart to. He needed Frank for his own sanity.

Or had Frank driven him insane?

_**A/N: THE MOTHERFUCKING END.**_

_**(Don't forget that it wasn't beta'd so if you see any mistake, just tell me ok? I'll correct them. I kind of wrote that in a rush during lunch...)  
>Sorry again, and yes I had planned to make them die since the beginning, I did not use their 'death' as an easy way out of this story ;-)<strong>_

_**Now I can focus on my current works!**_


End file.
